


Scarlet Fever

by LoganLight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Alya Césaire, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Akumatized Nino Lahiffe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bee Miraculous, Black Cat Kagami Tsurugi, Canonical Child Abuse, Cat!Kagami, Catalyst (Miraculous Ladybug), Child Abuse, Dragon Miraculous, Dragon Sabine, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode: s03 Ladybug, Gen, Heroic Adrien Agreste, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kwami Fusion, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Adrien Agreste, Miraculous Holders, Miraculous Team, Monkey Miraculous, Mouse Miraculous, New Miraculous Holders, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganLight/pseuds/LoganLight
Summary: Papillon Écarlate has managed the impossible. He's akumatized Marinette. Now with an army of supervillains and no Ladybug to stop him victory seems inevitable.Unless Adrien can stop him. But will he be enough when his own mentor doubts him?





	1. Princess Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Who can resist an akumatized Marinette? Girl needs to be allowed to feel. (Looking at you Gabriel!) Yeah, I really like What if's and this was just asking for it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A single stroke of luck in a series of misfortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Catalyst hadn't collapsed and Gabriel could execute his plan? Spoilers for the Ladybug episode.

**"Verity Queen, Princess Justice. I am Papillon Écarlate. Since the innocent isn’t to be believed in anymore, I’m giving you both the power to expose the truth. As for you my desperate loyal ones, disappointed by she who you once admired so much, I’m glad to have you back. In return, you will bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous.”**

Marinette reached up and removed her earrings; Tikki vanishing in a flash. "Yes, Papillon! Here is the Miraculous of the Ladybug!"

Adrien stared, wide eyed with horror. "Marinette!?" No, it couldn't be her! It _couldn't _be! His classmates echoed Adrien's shock. Alya denied the possibility of Ladybug being akumatized and Chloé denied the possibility of Marinette being Ladybug.

But none mirrored Adrien's surprise like Papillon Écarlate. **"_You!?_ Ladybug!? Oh, this is _delightful _news!" **He grinned at the unexpected gift the universe had given him. **"With Ladybug out of the picture I only need Chat Noir's Miraculous! And without his precious Lady he has no chance against me!"**

Adrien couldn't move. He had to move! He couldn't just stare as Ladybug, as _Marinette,_ handed the only hope they had of stopping this to their mortal enemy! He tensed his body like a spring.

Marinette held out the earrings, offering them to the unseen adversary while the akumatized waited for instructions. They were unaware of anything for the moment save Papillon's commands. The unaffected students stood frozen as Marinette's identity sunk in.

Adrien launched himself at Marinette. Sprinting past the scarlet villains he snatched the Miraculous from her grasp.

_ **"Stop him!"** _

Adrien bolted from the lockers. The door slamming in his wake. The akumatized gave chase. All save Marinette and Sabine. They turned their gaze to the un-transformed students that remained.

Marinette glared at Lila. The self satisfied smirk the liar had worn throughout this disaster finally slipping as she realized what was about to happen. Lila reached for an akuma.

Marinette was suddenly there, gripping Lila's wrist. "No, you don't," she growled through the other girls cries of fear.

Dark red mist covered Marinette as the other students backed away. Their escape blocked by Sabine's own transformation. The terror of witnessing these last two transformations allowing one of the remaining akuma to possess Ivan.

When the mist cleared Princess Justice and Verity Queen stood revealed.

Princess Justice wore a Roman-style knee-length crimson dress. Her face was obscured by a butterfly shaped mask with tear-like markings coming from her glowing, pure white eyes. Her hair came down in waves with a rose gold tiara on her head. A rope-like belt the same color as her tiara circled her waist. The bag that held her akuma hung at her side.

Verity Queen wore a scarlet chángpáo with a golden dragon as it's design. Her blue skin made a sharp contrast. She had no mask and was the same short height. But the dual blades she pulled from her back held a mother's wrath.

Princess Justice floated above the floor, keeping one hand around Lila's wrist she reached into her bag and pulled out a handful of dust.

Lila struggled harder to free herself. "Wait! You can't do this to me! I didn't do anything wrong! I-"

"Lila Rossi! You are accused of lying to those that trust you and framing Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Princess Justice held the dust from her bag close to her face and blew it at Lila.

The liar cried out as the dust clung to her.

"How do you plead!" Princess Justice commanded as she let go.

Lila struggled against the curse to tell a lie, _any_ lie! But to no avail. "I- I- I _did it!_ I framed Marinette for everything! You shouldn't have gotten in my way! You should've just rolled over like the rest of your _pathetic_ friends!" Lila slapped her hands over her mouth.

The un-transformed students stared at her in shock. Alya in particular froze at the admission. Lila lied, Marinette was telling the truth. And Alya had doubted her. Alya's guilt surged and the circling akuma took advantage of it.

"Lila Rossi!" Princess Justice pulled her belt out, revealing it to be a whip, and raised the weapon up to strike. "You are found: _Guilty!_"

The whip struck Lila across her arms as she raised them to protect herself. But that didn't stop her from feeling the full weight of Justice.

Lila screamed as she felt Marinette's rage at her manipulation. As she felt Adrien's suppressed disgust at her unwanted attention. As she felt her classmates' despair and disappointment over Marinette's 'fall'. Lila felt every negative emotion she'd ever inflicted.

Lila collapsed from the weight of her sins, unconscious.

Princess Justice stared at the liar's prone form, the barest hint of a smile on her ruby red lips. Next she turned to Chloé and Sabrina.

"Chloé Bourgeois! You are accused..."

* * *

In his lair Papillon waited with increasing impatience for his villains to find Adrien. They'd lost track of him and were now combing the rooms. Zombizou and Princess Fragrance converting the school as they went.

Catalyst was no less worried. "The akumatized are not known for their restraint. What will they do with Adrien?"

Papillon twisted his grip on his sword-cane. "He shouldn't have interfered! Ideally Princess Fragrance will use her perfume on him and then she can deliver him here along with the Miraculous!"

Catalyst didn't voice any objections to this. "And the Ladybug girl?"

Papillon grinned as he viewed through Princess Justice's eyes. She'd just rendered Chloé unconscious. "Even without her earrings she could still prove invaluable to us."

**"Enough of that, Princess Justice! You have more valuable sinners to judge."**

Princess Justice paused in her verdicts and guessed which enemy her master wanted gone. "Will you send me to judge Chat Noir?"

**"No, I send you to judge the Guardian!"**

* * *

Adrien crouched next to the inner window of the classroom he ran into immediately after exiting the lockers. The akumatized ran right past his hiding place in their rush. He felt his heart pounding against his ribs.

Plagg zipped out of Adrien's overshot. "Kid, their gone but they're gonna double back. You have to transform and get outta here!"

"... Marinette is Ladybug..." Why was it so obvious? It couldn't be anyone else. Yet, he hadn't seen it. And now she was akumatized like he'd been. He hadn't protected her. He'd _failed._

Plagg touched the boy's cheek and Adrien started at the touch. When had he started crying? "Kid. We have to go. You're no good to anyone if you get yourself akumatized again. We gotta save your lady-love."

Adrien rubbed the tears from his eyes as he wrestled his emotions under control. "R-right! We-" A thought stopped Adrien in his tracks. "Plagg... Marinette knows how to find Master Fu."

Plagg's eyes widened in fear.

**"Plagg, transforme-moi!"**

Chat Noir leapt from the second story window and sprinted across the rooftops. His grip so tight on Ladybug's earrings he felt them prick even through his gloves. He didn't slow down until Françoise Dupont was far behind. Until the frantic beating of his heart was more exertion than terror.

He opened his palm and gazed at the familiar earrings. They flashed and a familiar kwami gazed at him with wide, frightened eyes. Chat Noir swallowed the sob that threatened to escape. He had practice suppressing his emotions and now wasn't the time to stop.

Chat Noir focused on the task at hand. "Tikki, where's Master Fu?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Lila has Ladybug-level Plot Armor. There's no piercing that unless the writer's on board. :)


	2. Mister Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A close save and priorities made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just establishing how things stand. I wanted to get it out of the way so I could focus on the next chapter's fight scene... 'Cause I need to work on that.

Chat Noir burst into Master Fu's new apartment with Tikki zooming in beside him.

Wayzz instinctively hid himself as Master Fu rose in surprise from his meditation. "Chat Noir! What-"

"There's no time! She's right behind us!" Chat Noir lifted Master Fu and placed him in a pack-strap carry. "Where are the Miraculous?"

His Chosen's agitation and Tikki's presence convinced the Guardian to meet their haste. "Wayzz!"

"At once, Master!" The Turtle kwami flew to the gramophone and quickly opened the hidden compartment.

Chat Noir grabbed the Miracle Box and pulled out his baton. "Hold on tight!" He launched them onto the rooftops of the buildings across the street.

They hid behind a chimney just as two scarlet blurs came into view. One gliding as the other jumped. The akumatized burst into the empty apartment and started ransacking the place.

Master Fu gazed at Tikki in concern. "Where is M- What happened to Ladybug?"

Tikki's antenna drooped lower. "She's been akumatized! Papillon Écarlate is back and if it wasn't for Adrien he'd already have the earrings!"

Master Fu and Wayzz looked at each other in alarm. "This is terrible, Master!"

The Guardian agreed. "Ladybug knows all the other heroes' identities. It would be risky to ask for their help."

"We might not have a choice," Chat Noir countered as he looked out from their hiding spot.

Ladybug- Marinette? Her akumatized form floated out of the empty apartment as Sabine Cheng jumped down to street level. He recognized them despite their altered appearance because of the dresses. Those weren't designed by Papillon. They were Marinette's. They were _Marinette's._

Civilians scattered as the red butterfly mark flared in front of their faces. Chat Noir tensed at the sight and held back a hiss. His cat ears twitched as he listened in on half their conversation. His companions noticed and kept quiet.

"... I'm certain Chat Noir will show up eventually. He's not the type to sit back while his city is Judged," Akuma-Marinette replied.

"... Yes, Papillon Écarlate, we'll find the others. Most of the heroes are already under your control."

"If they don't submit to my daughter's Judgment _I _will command them to speak truthfully!" Akuma-Sabin added.

As proof of her word she flipped the car a couple hid behind and shot a red beam from her eyes at the male. His eyes became pure, glowing red. "You! Tell your partner the worst thing you've kept from her!" The man complied in a trance.

Chat Noir turned away and ran across the rooftops. He needed to put enough distance between the Miraculous and Ladybug- Marinette- The _akumatized._ It took all his self control not to turn around right there and demand her back. That didn't turn out well for him last time.

* * *

_ **"Where are they!" ** _ Papillon Écarlate bellowed.

He shifted his attention from the villains that had failed to find his son to the ones who'd failed to retrieve the Guardian's 'Miracle Box'. This 'Master Fu' was supposed to be _here! _The villains he sent to the theater, the museums and his other usual haunts reported nothing of interest.

He commanded Princess Justice and Verity Queen to turn the place upside down.

"They'll turn up," Catalyst reassured him. "In the meantime Dark Cupid and Zombisou are performing their part perfectly."

"You're right," Papillon Écarlate conceded. "But we're still missing a player. **Princess Justice! We haven't seen so much as your former partner's shadow."**

"I'm certain Chat Noir will show up eventually. He's not the type to sit back while his city is Judged."

**"Then we'll need to box him into a corner by making sure he can't call on the rest of the menagerie." **

"Yes, Papillon Écarlate, we'll find the others. Most of the heroes are already under your control."

**"Excellent! With your abilities the Guardian and Chat Noir will be unable to lie! But remember, they can still remain silent."**

"If they don't submit to my daughter's Judgment _I _will command they speak truthfully!" Verity Queen proclaimed.

Papillon Écarlate laughed at the sight of Ladybug's mother forcing a man to confess such petty transgressions. He reveled in his victory over the spotted pest! After so long it didn't feel quite real.

He sent them to round up the so-called heroes and glanced at Catalyst. "With that out of the way I can focus on finding Adrien... He has something we need after all."

* * *

"Chat Noir! We need a plan!" Master Fu reminded him as he leapt across another street.

"I have one." He jumped into an empty building's second story, carefully set Master Fu down and de-transformed. "I'm gonna get our Ladybug back!"

The Guardian's eyes widened in trepidation. "No, Adrien! You can't go back by yourself! It's too dangerous!"

"Paris needs Ladybug!" Adrien insisted as he set down the Miracle Box on the floor. "If I can free her then we have a better chance of ending this nightmare!"

"Even if you could free her akuma you'd need to purify it or the situation will escalate further!"

"Then I will!" Adrien declared. Master Fu blinked at him in surprise as the boy gazed at Tikki. "I've already used your Miraculous before, will you help me get our Lady back?"

Tikki floated forward to respond but Master Fu held out his palm to stop her. "The last time you used the Ladybug Miraculous you had her help!"

Adrien looked down. "I know... That's why we need her back." He looked up in determination as he put on the earrings. "If I had so much trouble with them then we can't just choose anyone else and we can't wait."

"He's right," Tikki agreed, turning toward Master Fu. "He has the best chance of saving Marinette!"

Master Fu's eyes widened as he looked from Tikki to Adrien. "... Then he knows." Tikki nodded. The Guardian furrowed his brow in agitation. "There are two of them..."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing he has me," Plagg piped up.

Master Fu turned from the three of them to Wayzz, a question in his eyes. Wayzz nodded. The Guardian sighed. "I would join you but my last transformation took a lot out of me."

"I know, Master Fu." Adrien pulled off his ring and gave it to the confused Guardian. "Just in case," he smiled sadly.

Adrien looked at Tikki and Plagg for a moment.

"You got this," Plagg reassured him, Tikki nodded in agreement.

Adrien dragged up some of his Chat Noir confidence. "Right!" He pulled out his transformation cheeses and grabbed the yellow one.

"Flight?" Master Fu asked.

"I'll need every advantage I can get." Adrien offered it to Tikki.

The Ladybug kwami swallowed it whole, swirled with sparks and tiny insect wings appeared on her back. **"Atmos-Tikki!"**

**"Atmos-Tikki, transforme-moi!"**

Mister Bug took a second to adjust to the suit. He couldn't just rush in like last time. There were a few aesthetic changes but the important one was the elytron that covered the wings on his back.

"You'll only have a small window to defeat her before Papillon Écarlate sends more of his villains and you'll be hopelessly outnumbered," Master Fu surmised.

"Got it." Mister Bug floated to the open window with Plagg in tow. "Try not to destroy half of Paris this time?" he asked, trying for levity.

"No promises!" Plagg replied.

Mister Bug grinned as he shot into the sky.

* * *

Verity Queen didn't exactly know what shooting random civilians would accomplish. She'd rather be with her daughter tracking down the stragglers that dared to oppose Papillon Écarlate. But it wasn't her place to question orders.

So she shot her red beams from the rooftops and yelled at them to reveal every terrible thing they've done. This way no one would be taken in by a liar like-

Something slammed into her from behind, knocking her off the roof. She turned in midair, pulled out her swords and landed in a crouch on the street.

"Just had to be the hero, huh kid?" A high-pitched, nasally voice asked in resignation.

"I can't just leave and let her keep doing this!" A young indignant voice countered.

Verity Queen looked up at someone wearing a red and black spotted suit. There was light armor on his forearms and lower legs. Insect wings fluttered silently behind him. He was speaking with a little floating cat-thing. "Mister Bug? How did you get the Ladybug Miraculous!?"

Mister Bug pulled out his yo-yo and spun it as a shield. "Special delivery, courtesy of one Adrien Agreste!" He stayed above her to avoid the range of her swords.

**"Excellent, Verity Queen! Even with the Ladybug Miraculous and this new flying power, _Chat Noir_ won't be able to stop us by himself!"**

She grinned. "You're right. He's all alone." Verity Queen stood in a battle stance. A challenge.

Mister Bug glanced around at the immediate area, taking in the people standing in a trance. "You don't want to do this, Mme. Cheng!"

"It's Verity Queen!" she countered. "And I'd do anything for my daughter!" With that she launched herself at him, swords first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new episode gave me EXPECTATIONS. Or rather, reminded me of things I expected and didn't get. So! I'm re-prioritizing.
> 
> Also changed the summary a little. Might do more of that as the fic progresses.


	3. Verity Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected plan and an unexpected ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firmly believe that superhero names are inherently ridiculous. It's not because of the name that people think Ant-Man is cool. So I'm going to use Mister Bug until you like it!... Or someone tells me it's actually _Monsieur_ Bug.

Mister Bug shot upwards, avoiding Verity Queen's slashing. She turned in midair and shot at him with her red beams. He swerved to avoid them as she rolled onto her feet.

"I've squashed hundreds of thousands of impertinent flies in my career! You'll be no different!" Verity Queen ran up the sides of the buildings, shooting at him as she went.

"Ladybugs aren't flies!" Mister Bug objected as he used his yo-yo as a shield, indignant on behalf of his Lady. "They're beetles!"

He threw his yo-yo at her once she reached the rooftops, tripping her onto the tiles. _Yes!_ He raced forward, stopping at a 'safe' distance to look for where the akuma might be hiding. She rose with a snarl and he instinctively flew back a bit.

The red butterfly mark flared across her face as she glared at him. She glanced at a chimney next to her, slashed once -cutting it clean through- and kicked.

"Whoa!" Mister Bug dodged as the entire, roughly car sized, chunk of building flew at him. He lassoed it before it hit the buildings across the street and set it down at ground level, careful not to squish any of the entranced civilians. He narrowly avoided another barrage of red beams.

"You're doing well," Plagg commented, appearing out of nowhere.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me!?" Mister Bug snapped from behind his shield.

"Sure," Plagg agreed. They didn't have time for this. He needed to speed things along. "I could blow her out like a candle and we watch her suffer simultaneous organ failure."

Mister Bug paled, yo-yo stalling and voice breaking. "L-let's _not_ do that!"

"Duck," Plagg instructed.

He dropped down as Verity Queen sailed overhead. She landed on an awning and pointed one of her swords at him

"You won't be able to avoid Verity forever! The Truth will out!" She launched herself at him again.

He spun out of the way, narrowly blocking another beam as she passed. "Okay! That's it! **Lucky Charm!"**

A broadsword with a red and polka dotted handle, it's blade polished to a mirror finish, fell into Mister Bug's hands.

"... I'm not sure I get the point," he joked weakly, brandishing it in one hand and spinning his shield in the other.

A red beam struck his shield and he pushed himself out of it's path. Verity Queen launched herself from a rooftop at him and he dodged. She spun around and jumped at him from the other side. Again and again.

"Not sure what that sword's good for," Plagg observed as they dodged her attacks. "Ladybugs aren't really close range fighters."

Mister Bug swerved to avoid Verity Queen's swords and lassoed her as she passed. He used her momentum to slam her into a car.

"I don't think the sword is for swordplay," he thought out loud. "It's never that easy-"

"Look out!"

Mister Bug brought his Lucky Charm up just in time to parry Verity Queen's dual blades. She twisted mid-attack, wrapped her legs around his neck, turned so that she sat on his shoulders and lifted her swords to strike. He flew backwards and up, unbalancing her, then turned upside down and shot towards the hard concrete.

Verity Queen was a skilled opponent. Despite being out of practice Sabine Cheng had more experience than him. Fighting her on her level would have been difficult. It was difficult even with his flying powers.

Good thing he thought of using them.

He dislodged her hold on his neck, spun around and locked her arms in place from behind. Right before eating sidewalk he let go and turned up sharply. Verity Queen made a loud cracking sound that was definitely the concrete. She wobbled as she tried to stand.

Mister Bug took the opportunity to gaze intently at the sword in his hand. The hilt was unremarkable save for the spots. It's length and weight not quite right for him. His reflection staring back at him from the blade. Reflection... Mirror... Blade... "That's it!"

He rose up to put some distance between him and Verity Queen. She'd found her footing and was none too happy by the looks of it. He drifted a little to the left; he had to angle it right. "Hey, Verity Queen!" he mocked. "Want to hear about the time I tricked Ladybug into giving me another Miraculous?"

"You will not speak ill of my daughter!" she roared, a red beam accompanying her rage.

Mister Bug held up his Lucky Charm. The flat side taking the full brunt of the attack before reflecting it right back at Verity Queen. Her eyes widened in fear before taking on the same blank, red, glowing look as the rest of her victims.

"... Anyone else getting déjà vu?" Plagg asked as they approached the entranced villain.

Mister Bug dropped the few centimeters left to the ground and placed his hands on his knees, breathing deeply.

"You okay, kid?" Plagg asked in concern.

"I... Yeah..." he breathed out. They'd beaten her. They'd beaten the supervillain. Adrien had never fought knowing Ladybug wouldn't be there to save him before.

Straightening, he stared at Verity Queen for a moment. "Where's your akuma?"

"In my ring," she replied without inflection.

Gently he grabbed her hand and pulled the ring free. Holding it between thumb and forefinger he squeezed. The akuma flew from the bent metal and he caught it easily.

Red mist covered Verity Queen and revealed Sabine Cheng. But her eyes remained a glowing red.

Mister Bug frowned as he looked from Plagg to his Lucky Charm. "You think we could...?" He gestured at the sword.

"Don't look at me. _You're _the one wearing the spots," Plagg pointed out.

Mister Bug didn't know how to feel about that. "Alright, let's- AGHHH!" Burning pain brought him to his knees.

"Kid!" Plagg flew behind him and spread out his little arms. "Don't touch him!"

He couldn't breath. His heart felt like it was in a vice. His eyes watered as an all-consuming sorrow overflowed from an unknown source.

"Chat Noir! You are accused!"

He knew that voice. Forcing himself to turn around he saw her floating like an angel of vengeance. A whip ready in her hand. "M-Marinette?"

"Marinette couldn't convince her own friends to believe her over a petty, little liar! _I_ am Princess Justice and _you... _You are in our way." She raised her whip to strike again.

"_Heck, _no!" Plagg dove at the ground right beneath Princess Justice and slammed into it. The impact sent pebbles and dust everywhere, pushing Princess Justice back and obscuring her vision.

Plagg suddenly pulled on a lock of Mister Bug's hair. "C'mon kid! Do the cure!"

Powering through the heartbreak that made him want to curl up and disappear he grabbed the Lucky Charm and threw it.

Forgoing the words he launched forward, lifting Sabine Cheng in a bridal carry as Plagg's Destruction spread beneath them.

The ladybugs surged throughout the city.

The Miraculous cure caught up to him as he turned onto another street. He sighed in relief as the foreign heartbreak abated. The tears in his eyes drying with the wind as he leveled out.

Short but strong arms tightened their hold around his neck and he jerked in surprise. Sabine eyed the ground three meters away, speeding past them. She didn't scream but her body language spoke volumes.

"Sorry! Had to get you out of there!" Mister Bug gave her a quick rundown of what she'd missed.

Despite her obvious shock and disorientation she listened intently. In the end she only had one question: "Where is my daughter?"

Mister Bug didn't answer right away. He wasn't sure he should tell her everything. But did he have the right to keep it from her?

He thought about the secrets he had to keep. About the secrets Ladybug, Marinette, was forced to keep from him. About Verity Queen and how, even in the grips of an akuma, she defended her daughter.

Mister Bug, Adrien, came to a decision. "Mme. Cheng? There's someone you should meet..."

* * *

**"Enough, Princess Justice! That flying rat is toying with you! Find Mister Bug and bring me his Miraculous!"**

Papillon Écarlate scowled in frustration. The battle with Verity Queen had allowed his prize supervillain to sneak up on the unsuspecting insect. Yet 'Mister Bug' still managed to evade them! With the help of the Black Cat kwami!

The Miraculous cure may not be able to free his akumatized army but it did undo everything else! Dark Cupid, Zombizou and the others had to start almost from scratch! Still, it was merely a delay.

"If Princess Justice can trap this Mister Bug, he'll have no choice but to tell us where the other Miraculous are hiding!"

"And where Adrien is," Catalyst added.

"Once I have both the Ladybug and the Black Cat in my possession it won't matter. None of this will have happened in the first place."

"And if we follow the kwami?" Catalyst asked.

As if in answer Princess Justice informed him that she'd lost track of the Black Cat kwami.

Papillon Écarlate was... displeased.

* * *

Mister Bug flew into the room he'd left Master Fu in and gently set Sabine down.

He planted his feet firmly on the ground and retracted his wings.

Then promptly collapsed.

Sabine caught him and helped him to a tarp covered couch. "Are you alright, young man?" she asked worriedly.

He breathed deeply as the memory of Princess Justice's attack tried to resurface. He pushed the unrequited longing back. Now wasn't the time to dwell on whose emotions he was feeling. "Yeah... Guess her attack took more out of me than I thought."

Sabine gazed at him in concern.

There was surprised fumbling from the doorway and Master Fu appeared. A makeshift bandanna with eyeholes, that he'd obviously made in a hurry, covering his face. Wayzz was probably hiding somewhere.

"Mister Bug," Master Fu greeted, there was disapproval in his voice. "Mme. Dupain-Cheng is not who you were supposed to rescue."

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Mister Bug managed to get out before an insistent beeping announced his imminent de-transformation. He didn't remember hearing it during the fight.

Master Fu quickly grabbed the tarp covering the couch and threw it over the spotted hero, who coughed at the dust. "This exposes us to unnecessary risk. Our position is already precarious enough as it is." 

There was a flash and Tikki phased out of the covering. "It couldn't be helped, Master."

Master Fu sighed and turned to his other Chosen's mother. "Forgive my rudeness. We haven't properly met, I am-"

"The Great Guardian," Sabine surmised, tearing her eyes away from the fairy-like creature. "Sabine Cheng. Your student told me about you after he saved me from being akumatized."

Master Fu stiffened and glanced at Adrien. The tarp obscured his Chosen's features but Master Fu could feel Adrien's apprehension.

"He also said you were the one to ask about Marinette," Sabine continued.

Master Fu stumbled in shock and turned his head from Sabine to Adrien and back again. "The situation is... complicated."

"She deserves to know, Master," Adrien insisted, he'd wrapped the tarp around himself like a shawl, revealing his eyes but keeping his face covered.

"It is not the time!" Master Fu chastised. "With Papillon Écarlate gaining strength we must focus on- Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, Master," Adrien apologized. He was rummaging around beneath the tarp. Finding what he wanted, Adrien brought out his transformation cheese. "But I need to find her before Princess Justice does."

"Find who?"

"Our Mirror Blade: Kagami." He gave Tikki the red wedge.

"Earth?" Tikki asked taking the cheese but not eating it yet.

"What better way of staying under the radar than avoiding it altogether?" Adrien reasoned.

Master Fu set a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Bringing Ryuko in is wise but-"

Adrien rubbed his head. "Actually, Kagami isn't going to be the Dragon." He looked his Master in the eye. "She's going to be the Black Cat." He turned to Sabine. "I'd like you to be the Dragon instead, Mme. Cheng."

Sabine blinked in suprise, not comprehending what it was the young hero was proposing.

The Guardian's eyes widened. "That- Out of the question! It doesn't work like this, Chat Noir. The both of them would be unbalanced! What if they aren't suitable for those Miraculous?"

"I've seen Kagami charge supervillains with nothing but a mic stand. Mme. Cheng is the woman who raised My Lady. They're brave and willing. Master... This is the only choice."

"We can still free Ladybug," Master Fu insisted. "Then she can decide who to bestow with a Miraculous."

Adrien shook his head. "My Lucky Charm said I needed Kagami."

"... The Lucky Charm said to give Kagami the Black Cat?"

"... Yes! I don't know if it's to bring My Lady back to us or some other reason but I _know _that we need Kagami! And I know I need to hurry!"

Master Fu stared at his Chosen intently. "If that is our best course of action," he conceded.

Adrien nodded at Tikki and she swallowed the red wedge. Her form took on stone-like armor. **"Terra-Tikki!"**

**"Terra-Tikki, transforme-moi!"**

Mister Bug stood and looked at the tools on his forearms; perfect for digging. He jumped onto the windowsill and turned back to Master Fu, a question in his eyes.

"We'll discuss this when you return," Master Fu promised.

Mister Bug nodded. He turned to Sabine for a moment. _We'll get Marinette back. I promise. _Then leapt down.

Sabine went to the window. It overlooked an alley; empty save for the dumpster Mister Bug pulled over the entrance to his newly made tunnel.

Sabine had remained quiet throughout their discussions in order to better understand this unseen side of the Guardians of Paris. "So, Mlle. Tsurugi is the Dragon hero," she commented.

Master Fu sighed at their slip up. Speaking a Chosen's name out loud! He was getting too old for this.

"Incidentally, how do you know my daughter?" Sabine inquired, deceptively calm.

Master Fu paled. This wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

Plagg chose that moment to make his return known. "What'd I miss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I head!canon that Adrien's Lucky Charms tend to have an obvious and not-so-obvious use.
> 
> So how'd the fight scene read? Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	4. Maneki-neko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convincing the Guardian... In theory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, so this fic is going to have transitional chapters in between the actual fighting.

Kagami didn't like hiding. She preferred to attack her opponents head on. But there were too many minions and akuma around. She remembered the last time Papillon Écarlate attacked and didn't care to repeat it.

Plus, the kissing zombies tended to swarm. She'd almost been overtaken when the ladybugs restored their minds. Not that it slowed Zombizou much. Once she got traction her 'love' curse spread exponentially.

Kagami needed a better hiding spot than this tree. Honestly, she was surprised they hadn't found her yet... Though it might've had something to do with her mother mowing down zombies like so much grass.

Truly, Tomoe Tsurugi did not take kindly to their sword practice being interrupted.

"I'm surprised you didn't join her."

Kagami swung her bokken, pointing it at the intruding voice behind her.

"Hey!" Mister Bug protested, ducking his head back into his tunnel like a startled meerkat. "That any way to greet a friend?"

Kagami blinked in surprise as she lowered her weapon. "Chat Noir?"

"It's Mister Bug right now, actually." He rose out of the tunnel up to his shoulders and offered his hand, retracting the drill at the end. "Come with me if you want to live."

Kagami raised an eyebrow but turned back to her mother. Tomoe was tiring, it would not be long before she was overwhelmed. "Mother..."

_"Kagami! Get back!"_

_"Mother, I can help!"_

_**"Go, **I said!"  
_

Mister Bug's eyes softened. He didn't want to leave Kagami's mother behind but he was already pushing it with Sabine. Tomoe would insist on being with her daughter. "I'll save her," he promised. "I just have to get you out of here first."

Kagami nodded even as her grip tightened around her bokken in frustration. He backed up so she could enter the tunnel. It was big enough for them to stand in even if they had to walk single file. He pressed the ladybug shaped headlamp on his forehead, illuminating the path, and hurried foreward.

"Why does Ladybug not possess her Miraculous?" Kagami inquired. "Have you switched again?"

Mister Bug moved faster. He didn't glance back; not wanting to see Kagami's reaction. His thoughts returned to the locker room. To the way Marinette looked at him with such hopelessness. Her desperation as she called to him for help. If he had just acted _faster. _If he'd done_ more... _Then maybe his Lady wouldn't be akumatized.

He shook the guilty thoughts from his mind. Those wouldn't help Ladybug _now. _He needed to focus. "Not exactly. She's in trouble and I'm the only one whose used the Ladybug Miraculous before and I can't... I need your help."

The earthen tunnel ended in the city sewers.

"You need Ryuko again." Kagami had guessed as much.

Mister Bug turned to look her in the eye. "We need you to use a Miraculous, yeah. But not the Dragon."

"Would it not have been simpler to bring the Miraculous with you?" Kagami asked in confusion. Clearly, he didn't have it with him. That was quite odd.

Mister Bug rubbed the back of his neck. "Kind of dangerous to have _both _on me... And I might have jumped ahead without thinking. But you need to come anyway."

"... That does not make things clearer."

Mister Bug sighed. "Sorry. I'm all wound up. I'll explain once I get your mother to safety." He opened his yo-yo and pulled up a map of the sewer system. "Here. Follow this red line."

Kagami heard her phone ring and pulled it out to see the emailed map.

He stepped back into his tunnel. "I'll catch up."

Kagami placed a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful."

Mister Bug's eyes widened at the simple gesture. He grinned. The first one she'd seen since he appeared. "Don't worry. They'll never see me coming."

He ran back to her mother and she followed the map he'd given her.

* * *

Sabine considered herself a patient person. Understanding, slow to anger, down to earth. But even she had her limits. And this here? This made her blood _boil._

"You did _what!?_" Sabine fumed.

Master Fu winced. They sat on the floor across from each other using the folded tarp. Out of slapping range. "It is necessary for a Miraculous to bond with someone at a young age so they may grow into the role."

"And you chose Marinette for her quick thinking." Sabine felt conflicted. On one hand she was proud of Marinette's accomplishments as a hero. On the other, this strange man had invited himself into her daughter's life with a heavy burden Marinette had not asked for.

"I am too old to fight Papillon myself and he needed... _needs,_ to be stopped."

"So, you chose barely teenage kids." Sabine decided she would be blunt. "That is _irresponsible. _Someone even a few years older might make sense but Marinette _just _turned fourteen and that young man can't be much older."

"As I said before there are certain conditions that-"

"Conditions that needed to be met. Yes." Her hands ticked. Sabine needed to do something with them, she kept reaching for tea that wasn't there. "And you chose my daughter. Whom you did _not _train. Whom you thrust into a relationship of _blind_ trust with a stranger. Without _any_ external support. _And you expect me to-_"

The sound of rushing footsteps interrupted her. They both tensed and Sabine stood, setting her fighting stance.

Mister Bug charged in, yo-yo whirling. Kagami followed, her bokken raised to strike. "We heard shouting! What's wrong?"

Sabine relaxed her stance and Master Fu stepped away from the box on the couch he was shielding. "Mme. Cheng and I were simply in a... disagreement."

Sabine thought it was much more than a 'disagreement' but... She looked at the two youths in front of her and walked towards them. "Are you both alright?" Sabine asked as she placed a hand on their shoulders.

Mister Bug smiled tensely as Kagami gave a stiff nod. She was surprised to see Marinette's mother here but held back her questions.

"About as well as can be expected," Mister Bug replied. He didn't sound convincing even to himself.

"Kagami Tsurugi," Master Fu greeted, bowing slightly to her. "I am the Guardian of the Miraculous."

Sabine stepped back from the youths and Kagami returned the bow. "An honor."

"Normally, we wouldn't meet face-to-face but these are desperate circumstances." Master Fu asserted. "With the both of you we'll be able to save Ladybug and-"

"I'm not letting them go alone," Sabine declared. "Marinette is my daughter and I _will_ be there to help her."

Master Fu's brow furrowed. "Giving Kagami the Black Cat Miraculous is one thing..."

Kagami's eyes widened. Her? The Black Cat? She didn't feel worthy of such consideration. Then Sabine's words sank in. "What has become of Marinette? She is my friend. I will help her any way I can."

The other three looked at her in a mixture of surprise and unease. But it was Sabine who answered. "Marinette's been akumatized..."

Kagami felt the shock like a physical blow. "Then there's no time to waste! We must stop Papillon Écarlate!"

Mister Bug gazed in admiration at Kagami's conviction. Her reaction reaffirmed his faith in her ability to wield the Black Cat. If only they had someone who was better suited for the Ladybug.

"My sentiments exactly," Sabine agreed, turning to the Guardian with defiance in her eyes.

Master Fu was agitated. He needed to make them understand. "Mme. Cheng, in order to wield a Miraculous properly you must have certain characteristics. Mister Bug is already wielding a Miraculous he's unbalanced with-"

Mister Bug looked away, barely resisting the urge to make a sarcastic comment. It's not like he disagreed.

"-Having another mispaired wielder is risky."

Mister Bug looked between the two adults. Sabine wasn't going to back down. And Master Fu needed incentive to release the Dragon. "... You told Ladybug that adults can use the Miraculous without timing out, right? Mme. Cheng-"

"Call me Sabine."

"...Sabine. Would be invaluable backup out there. She could use the Miraculous's power as many times as we need." Mister Bug reasoned.

Master Fu glanced from Adrien to Sabine's equally determined features.

"We need all the help we can get," Mister Bug stressed.

Master Fu sighed, conceding the point.

He brought the Miracle Box to the center of the room and opened it. The other three present gazed with wonder at the sight and Master Fu was reminded that Adrien had not seen it before. "Sabine Cheng, Kagami Tsurugi, you are charged with the Miraculous of the Dragon and Black Cat to assist Mister Bug. You will return the Miraculous to me when your task is complete."

They took the Miraculous Master Fu offered and a blinding light flared briefly before revealing the Dragon and Black Cat kwamis.

Mister Bug gazed at Plagg as he introduced himself to Kagami. There was a question in the kwami's eyes as he glanced at Adrien. The same question Plagg asked almost daily... But it wasn't the time so Mister Bug gestured encouragingly at Kagami.

Sabine took in Longg's extensive explanation with practiced patience. She needed to know everything about the Dragon if she was going to help Marinette.

Kagami was not in a patient mood. **"Plagg, trans-"**

"Wait!" Mister Bug urged, remembering his side trip. He opened his yo-yo and pulled out half a dozen wheels of the transformation cheese. "We need an edge."

Master Fu's eyes widened as Adrien kneeled to set down the transformation cheese on the floor. "You went back to my apartment? That was risky."

"Good thing Papillon's an idiot who didn't think of posting a guard then, isn't it?" Mister Bug observed as he organized the cheese wheels, wondering which powers to use. "I didn't find any of Ladybug's power-ups."

"Ladybug made her own macarons once she learned how to make the potions," Master Fu explained as he knelt down beside Adrien.

Mister Bug paused. "... Oh..." He shook the distracting thought about secrets away and cleared the lump in his throat. "Flight looks like the best choice for fighting Princess Justice."

"Correct," Master Fu agreed. "We have a limited number of power-ups. We need to succeed on the first try."

"Wish we knew what happened to Viperion," Mister Bug thought out loud.

"We can't wait any longer!" Kagami cut in. "Papillon Écarlate grows stronger with each passing moment. Viperion could be akumatized for all we know."

"You're right," Mister Bug rose and gave a yellow wedge to Sabine and Kagami. "Give your kwamis this. I need to feed Tikki."

Mister Bug left the room and went in another down the hallway, out of sight.

**"Detransforme-moi."**

Adrien gave Tikki Camembert so she could recharge her energy. The potion laced cheese took too much out of the kwamis for it to provide any nourishment. "Sorry, I don't have any macarons."

"That's alright, Adrien. Not all kwamis are as picky as Plagg." Tikki soothed as she ate.

Adrien appreciated her attempt to lighten the mood. "... Plagg doesn't look happy."

"He's just worried about you," Tikki replied as she set a reassuring hand on his cheek. "He knows we need a Ladybug."

Adrien smiled as he wiped something from his eyes. "Yeah... We do."

His transformation call was echoed by his teammates from the other room. He took in the determination in their eyes as he entered. Noting that it mirrored his own. As the most experienced hero, they looked to him to lead.

He took a deep breath, banishing the doubts from his mind. "Let's go get her back!"

* * *

Luka was terrified.

His sister, Reflekta, stood atop the mast. Firing from the Liberty as it sailed down the Seine. His mother Captain Hardrock, laughed as the unfortunate people became copies of her daughter. He was tied to the mast and forced to watch. Akuma fluttering around him.

But that paled in comparison to the blank eyes that stared at him from behind her mask. He tried to read her as she floated before him. She revealed nothing.

"Marinette-"

"I am Princess Justice!" She corrected. "Why aren't you akumatized yet? Your family's under his control. You're trapped and powerless. Your _crush-" _She placed a hand on her chest. "-has betrayed you. Why won't you _give in?_"

Luka's gaze softened. "Ladybug will save you."

Princess Justice threw her head back and laughed. The most emotion he'd seen from her. "Oh, is _that _what you've been holding onto? Let's get to the truth of the matter." She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I. Am. Ladybug."

Luka's eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what? No... You're lying!" The akuma swirled in response to his agitation.

"Justice doesn't lie."

"No..." An akuma flew towards the ring on his finger...

He heard the familiar whir of a yo-yo before all three akuma around him were captured. Princess Justice turned just in time to be tackled by a black blur. A guy in a Ladybug suit rushed towards him and broke his chains.

"Mister Bug?" Luka's emotional whiplash was leaving him disoriented.

"In the flesh!" Mister Bug gave a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes as he picked Luka up and flew away from the detransforming ship. Dodging blasts from Reflekta as he went.

Sabine removed her sword from the compass as an akuma flew out... Right. That's why they needed Mister Bug.

**"Wind Dragon!" **Sabine swirled around the akuma, keeping it from escaping until Mister Bug could purify it. Being fluid was odd but at least the akuma didn't have anything solid to anchor itself to.

She wondered how long she could keep the whirlwind up.

Princess Justice kicked at her assailant's chest, knocking them back and freeing her arms. Righting herself she studied the flying hero.

Her suit looked more like a ninja outfit than anything else. The hood had cat ears and the sash around her waist curled like a tail. Green bands wrapped around her forearms and lower legs. Between her arms and torso was fabric that gave it the appearance of a wingsuit. Only the mask and eyes remained unchanged.

The red butterfly mark flared across Princess Justice's face. **"So, Mister Bug's found a little kitty to take his place while he plays at being Ladybug. How foolish! Take this inexperienced girl's Miraculous quickly and go _squash _that bug!"**

Princess Justice unwound her whip. "You wish to be the new Chat Noir? Let me show you what he's best at!" She struck at the pretender.

The cat dodged easily and brought out her baton. Extending and splitting it in two. "Keeping the enemy distracted?" she offered.

Princess Justice blinked and looked back at the Liberty just in time to see Mister Bug break Reflekta's mirror. Her eyes hardened and she made to rush towards him.

A rapidly extending baton knocked her off course. The cat floated in her way.

"Very well," Princess Justice decided. "I'll take your Miraculous first, 'Chat Noir'!"

"Maneki-neko," she corrected, retracting her baton back to sword length. "And we'll see about that."

The hero charged with her batons raised as the villain lashed out with her whip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Dragon Sabine and Cat Kagami in the next chapter, I promise!
> 
> And Sabine isn't done with Master Fu.
> 
> (Yes, I know I'm bad at summaries.)


	5. Muqīn Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it just or is it vengeance? Where does the akuma begin and the person end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it so hard for me to get inside Marinette's head!?

Maneki-neko deflected Princess Justice's whip with a baton and slashed at her with the other. Marinette shifted slightly and Kagami's momentum carried her past the villain. But not before Princess Justice struck the hero in the ribs with her free hand.

Kagami flew out of striking distance as she caught her breath. Marinette's akumatized form packed a punch. But her whip had a limited, if ill-defined, range and-

Her cat ears twitched and she barely moved her head out of the way as a metallic blur sailed centimeters from Kagami's face. She tracked it's path and dodged as it came back around like a boomerang.

Princess Justice caught her tiara in the hand opposite her whip and launched it at Kagami again.

Maneki-neko deflected the weaponized crown with one of her batons. The whip struck at her from the other side as Princess Justice advanced on her. Kagami spun her baton as a shield below her while rising rapidly.

Princess Justice's attack missed and she sped up, striking repeatedly at the spinning staff with her whip. "You will not escape my Judgment!"

Maneki-neko paused spinning her shield to throw a baton at the approaching villain. Marinette dodged, the movement disrupting her assault on the hero. Kagami took the opportunity to change direction, shooting straight down.

Princess Justice tried to hit the speeding hero with her whip but Maneki-neko moved too quickly. She twisted around the whip's curving length and barreled into Princess Justice.

"What of Papillon's Judgment!" Maneki-neko demanded as they sped towards the Seine. She held tight to the struggling villain as she attempted to get through to Marinette. "Will you absolve him of his crimes against Paris! Against your friends!"

"_What friends!?_" Princess Justice roared. She opened her bag and spun. The dust engulfed them, entering Kagami's eyes and distracting her long enough for the villain to break free.

Princess Justice struck at the hero, Maneki-neko barely deflecting her attacks. Every sentence punctuated by the crack of her whip. "They _abandoned _me! They chose that _liar _over me! They will all _suffer_ like _I _have! They will all feel my _pain!_ Every! _Last! ONE!_"

Kagami's baton went flying and Marinette's whip sailed at her.

A sudden gust of wind threw the villain's weapon off target as a whirlwind enveloped Princess Justice. Maneki-neko took advantage of the intervention to distance herself from the unnatural storm.

Princess Justice covered her eyes from the Wind Dragon's sting. "Kagami! Will you face my Judgment, too?"

The whirlwind abated and a familiar form materialized out of thin air. "Marinette," Sabine called.

"Maman?" Princess Justice felt true surprise amid the sea of righteous fury that engulfed her mind.

* * *

Mister Bug spun his shield as Dark Cupid fired hate-filled arrows in rapid succession. "Get below deck!" he instructed the two remaining Couffaines behind him.

Juleka, being the more sensible one, dragged Anarka to relative safety as her mother flung curses at Papillon and his landlubbin' pack of simperin' galoots.

Once they were below he rose to meet Dark Cupid on an even playing field, sparing a glance at his teammates. His eyes widened in fear at the lingering dust around Kagami. She shook her head as though attempting to clear it.

An arrow brushed past his shoulder and he refocused on his current task. Mister Bug's grip on his yo-yo tightened. He needed to get this over with so he could help Marinette. So he could make up for his failures.

Dark Cupid let loose another barrage as Dark Owl flew into view. Mister Bug's eyes narrowed in determination as he swerved. He readied Ladybug's yo-yo and attacked.

* * *

Sabine wore no mask. Her head was framed with a crown of horns. Scale-like patterns covered her armor, which took inspiration from ancient Chinese soldiers. The empty wind icon on her emblem flashed briefly before restoring itself.

"... So, the mangy stray resorts to underhanded tactics against Justice. How appropriate." Princess Justice struck at Sabine with her whip but the Dragon deflected it with her sword.

"Marinette, I know you're Ladybug!" Sabine closed the distance between them, blocking another strike of the whip. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you carry such a heavy burden."

Marinette hesitated as she raised her whip to strike again.

**"Don't listen to her! She was powerless against Lila's manipulations! _I _am the only one who can help you serve Justice to everyone who wronged you!"**

Princess Justice dodged as her Maman swiped at the string of her bag. She moved away from the Dragon in order to better use her whip. "If you continue to interfere I'll have no choice but to Judge you too!"

"It's your right to judge your parents as we judged ours," Sabine conceded as she lunged at the akumatized object again. "But this isn't your judgement, Marinette! It's Papillon's! What right does _he_ have to judge anyone!?"

**"Enough of this pointless dialogue and _take_ her Miraculous!"**

Princess Justice dodged again by dropping below her maman's lunge and struck with her whip.

Sabine deflected her daughter's strikes. She needed to get the akuma so Mister Bug could purify it. But Marinette, Princess Justice, kept flying away whenever she closed in. She needed a different approach. **"Wind Dragon!"**

The whirlwind surrounded Princess Justice once more. It's force far greater than last time. The Wind Dragon swirled with the force of a tornado.

Princess Justice grabbed her bag to keep it from flying off. She struggled to remain unmoved even as the Dragon pushed and pulled at her. The villain raised one arm straight up. Then she spun with the whirlwind. Faster and faster before shooting up and out of the trap.

Princess Justice slowed until she faced the reformed Dragon. "You'd choose _them _over your own _daughter!?_"

"I'm here for _you!_" Sabine countered. "I'm here_ for _you! Ma _fille!_"

"You're too late!" Princess Justice snapped, echoed by her whip.

Sabine needed to end this. She needed to get that man out of her daughter's head. She needed to save Marinette. Wind wasn't strong enough and Water was too slow...

Sabine moved further out of range of her daughter's whip. She trembled. "Marinette. I love you. **Lightning Dragon!"**

Princess Justice threw her tiara directly at her maman's electric form. The tiara pulled at the lightning as she zoomed away. It's energy reached for her but couldn't break free of the metal crown's attraction. The Lightning Dragon rematerialized into the hero. Her tiara returned to her with nothing more potent than a minor shock.

"You won't win, Muqīn Long!" Princess Justice informed the out of breath hero. "I've beaten every obstacle this city's thrown at me! Nothing will stand between me and _my_ Judgment!"

"That doesn't sound like you Milady!"

Before Princess Justice could react a familiar yo-yo wrapped around her. Her upper arms were pinned to her sides and she couldn't aim her whip with only her forearms.

"You've always been forgiving!" Mister Bug reminded her desperately. "Always the one to point out what's unjust! You said that we should strive for _Justice_ not _Revenge!_ This! All of this! Is _Revenge!_"

"... What would you know of Justice?" The villain grabbed the yo-yo's string and pulled. Mister Bug cried out as she spun, trapping him with her... And coating him in the dust from her open bag.

"Mister Bug!" Two voices shouted as Princess Justice zigzagged above the Seine with her prisoner. Maneki-neko and Muqīn Long chased after them.

"Milady, _please,_ fight it! You- _Ahh!_" Mister Bug was disoriented by her dust. And the headbutt didn't help. He was sure his nose would be broken if not for the magic of the suits.

"Chat Noir!" She slammed them into the side of a building, gratified to hear his cries. "You are accused!"

Adrien felt his heart pounding in fear. He knew what the verdict would be.

"Accused of being _Unworthy!_"

"Plagg disagrees." The throbbing impact of the bench on his head hurt less than the impact of her words on his heart.

"Accused of holding Ladybug back!" She ground him on the underside of a bridge as they flew past.

His chest tightened and he forced air into his lungs. The friction of stones on his back burned less than her barbs. "First I've heard of it."

"Accused of treating the lives of Paris like some _game!_"

His eyes widened. "_Never!_"

"Accused of getting in her way! Of always expecting her to save you without regard for how getting brainwashed affects _her!_" She ricocheted between two trees before she had to evade his companions.

"I was _protecting you!_" He jerked them away from the lamppost she was about to crush his back against. "You think I _want _to fight you!? I _hate _being brainwashed! I'm _terrified _of it!"

"Always thinking of yourself!" Princess Justice pulled an arm free of the string and slammed a fist into his face. "You are accused of being _weak-willed!_"

_Wh-what? _He- She held his akumatization against him? His greatest shame? The pain in his chest became a sharp, burning knife as he began to tremble. The fragmented memories of that day forcing themselves to the forefront of his mind.

**"Wind Dragon!"**

Sabine's whirlwind surrounded them, blocking off escape. But Princess Justice managed to disentangle herself from the string. "You will not interfere, Muqīn Long!" She held the second rate Ladybug by his throat. "_You__ are accused! How __do you plead!?_" she demanded.

His eyes burned as his tears were whisked away by the wind. "I- I'm sorry!" he choked, voice breaking. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Marinette! I'm sorry I let this happen! I... I... I'm sorry I let Lila _hurt_ you!"

Princess Justice stared at him with her blank, white eyes. "You plead... Guilty!" She raised her whip to strike him down and-

Maneki-neko tore Mister Bug from the villain's hands while kicking out with both feet. They made contact with Princess Justice's torso, driving the breath from her lungs. She held tight to the yo-yo string and it slipped from Mister Bug's grasp.

Muqīn Long pulled her Wind Dragon into a tight stream and surged against the villain, pushing Marinette back. The wind obscured Princess Justice's vision. She resisted as the Dragon spun like a sideways tornado, but Mister Bug wasn't the only one affected by their many impacts. Princess Justice was thrown off balance and blasted into the Seine.

She rose from the water with a roar, whip at the ready.

But the so-called heroes were nowhere in sight... And the yo-yo was at the bottom of the river.

* * *

"Should we not have freed Marinette when we had the chance?" Maneki-neko asked her friend's mother. They flew low over the rooftops, avoiding chimneys and random akuma.

Sabine's jaw tightened in frustration. She glanced at Mister Bug in Kagami's arms. He looked battered, his cheeks stained with tear marks. She thought of Tom; he would charge right back for their daughter. Her teeth were grinding, grip tight around her sword as her heart _ached_ but... "Marinette has his yo-yo and more akuma victims were on their way."

"I don't like leaving her. Marinette is my second friend. I don't like failing those important to me. I should have-" Kagami stopped talking. She was usually blunt but not prone to sharing unprompted. "What is the effect of Princess Justice's dust?"

"Honesty. Those exposed to it cannot lie... At least, they can't say anything they don't _believe._" Sabine wondered at what she'd overheard while Princess Justice was dragging Mister Bug across Paris... And whether or not she was immune to her own dust.

"... Luka."

Sabine looked at Mister Bug. "What?"

"Luka. He's waiting for us." Mister Bug pointed back down the Seine where they'd left the Liberty.

He flew weakly on his own power out of Kagami's arms; dropping suddenly before she put his arm around her shoulders.

Sabine flew closer to the pair and took the boy's other arm. "Luka is Marinette's friend. Was he a hero too?"

Hesitating for only a moment Mister Bug nodded. "We need a second chance."

The three heroes changed course. Kagami worried about Mister Bug's hidden injuries. Sabine looked behind them, her heart pulled her back to Marinette. Adrien replayed Ladybug's words over and over and over and-

_No._ It wasn't her. It wasn't Marinette. It was the akumatization... Wasn't it?

* * *

Papillon Écarlate raged as his army of villains arrived just in time to let the heroes escape. **"Why does that pretender continue to evade your Judgment, Princess Justice!? Is he not aiding and abetting the very city that failed you!?"**

"Justice demands blood Papillon Écarlate. I _will_ take those Miraculous from the Unworthy! Even if I have to tear all of Paris apart."

**"If you had held on to Mister Bug's yo-yo we could've used it to track the heroes! Find them!"**

Papillon Écarlate ended the connection. "Three times I've had the Ladybug Miraculous within reach and three times it's slipped away!"

Catalyst thought for a moment. "The last person to have the earrings besides Mister Bug was Adrien. Perhaps if we find him we'll find Mister Bug."

"Of course!" Papillon Écarlate reached out to the only villain he had who could find his wayward son. **"Gorizilla, I have a task for you."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like Reflekdoll because it implies Chat Noir would purposefully put people in danger... Despite all the times he's prioritized the civilians' safety. (Origins 1&2, Reflekta, Princess Fragrance, Anansi, Gamer, Befana, etc, etc). So, I will be ignoring that for the foreseeable EVER.
> 
> I really like how Adrien stood up for Marinette in the Ladybug episode but he didn't get a chance to do that here, so... ANGST!
> 
> (And no, I don't think Marinette actually thinks any of those things. Just like Rose wouldn't force someone to marry her and Alix wouldn't kill all of her friends over a pocket watch.)
> 
> Having some motivation issues (or maybe that's my cold) but I WILL finish this! That being said: Comments are appreciated.


	6. Gorizilla 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opposing views.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Luka is a Marinette-stan then Kagami is an Adrien-stan.
> 
> (Man, these chapter titles are getting less and less accurate.)

Maneki-neko set Luka down while Muqīn Long helped Mister Bug stay upright.

Master Fu took one look at them and sprang to tend the heroes. "Mister Bug, this is the second time you've returned without Ladybug." He took Adrien from Sabine and helped him to the couch. Master Fu held his hands on either side of Adrien's head to detect any damage hidden there.

Mister Bug winced at his touch. "We... _I _was... I wasn't able to defeat Princess Justice."

"None of us were," Muqīn Long reminded him. "Marinette-"

"Marinette is Ladybug..." The other four stared at Luka in shock. "So, it's true," he stated, reading the truth on their faces.

Kagami stood still as she processed this revelation. Sabine nodded silently. Adrien looked down in... shame.

Master Fu's hands dropped from Adrien's head as he shot a disappointed look at his Chosen. "No one else was supposed to know! The Dragon is one thing but to expose her identity to _everyone-_"

"He didn't tell me," Luka corrected, staring with watery eyes at the Guardian. "Marinette did. I don't know who you are but apparently you're in charge. So, tell me what happened that would make _Marinette_ of all people fall victim to Papillon's akuma!" He barely restrained himself from shouting.

The dust that coated three of those present was still in effect. Princess Justice had covered Luka in it while he was tied up. And it would not allow him to be silent.

"I would like to know that as well," Maneki-neko echoed his sentiment.

Sabine made to answer but she was stopped by Mister Bug's hand on her shoulder. He wouldn't look Luka in the eye. "It was me."

"What?" Master Fu breathed.

"I thought if she didn't antagonize Lila she'd be fine. Th-that Marinette would be _safe._ I-I thought... that if you didn't draw attention to yourself... They wouldn't- They wouldn't-" He couldn't say anything he didn't think was true. It bubbled up from where he'd pushed it down. "They wouldn't _hurt_ you!" he finished in a rush. "I thought Lila was like Father... If I don't disappoint him... he doesn't punish me... If Marinette didn't... I thought she'd be safe. I thought Marinette would be _safe._ I d-didn't want Lila to come after Marinette if she was akumatized. I... I told h-her not to s-say anything..."

Luka's fists clenched, his knuckles white. He couldn't form the question through the haze of red. "Why? ... _Who?_"

**"Tikki-"**

"No, don't!" Master Fu objected.

**"-detransforme-moi."**

"_You!_" Luka grabbed Adrien's shirt and cocked his fist back.

"STOP!" Muqīn Long commanded. "Let him go right now!"

"He's the one who let this liar hurt Marinette!" Luka accused. "If he'd said something she wouldn't be akumatized! He's the one who-"

"He's the one who shielded my daughter with his own body! He's the one who _died _for her! Adrien's protected her since this whole mess started and you will. Let. Him._ Go._"

Luka trembled as his rage burned. He turned back to Adrien and... Tears welled up in the younger boy's eyes. The look in them was devoid of light. Adrien didn't resist, his hands hung limply at his sides. Adrien thought he deserved this.

Suddenly, Luka's rage faded from an inferno to smoldering embers and he let go. Adrien... Luka remembered Adrien's song. It was like Marinette's: hopeful yet uncertain, strong but fragile, selfless... but opportunistic.

"I... I'm sorry," Adrien professed. "I'm sorry..."

Tikki nuzzled his cheek as his tears fell. Adrien wouldn't meet anyone's gaze. Without another word he left. Presumably to feed Tikki and be away from the others.

Luka turned away and- He stopped at the staff Maneki-neko brandished at his face.

Kagami had taken the position when Luka grabbed Adrien. She lowered her weapon slowly.

Master Fu stared at the door Adrien left through. "Luka, you were called here to wield the Snake but it appears we need you to assume a different role-"

**"Longg, detransforme-moi," **Sabine commanded. "Kagami, Luka. I need a word with the Guardian."

Master Fu covered his eyes as yet two more identities were exposed.

"... Sure," Luka agreed. He was so focused on Adrien that the Dragon referring to Marinette as 'daughter' didn't click until Sabine de-transformed.

Kagami merely nodded and left. She heard Adrien and Tikki's voices coming from one of the rooms so she chose one on the other side of the hall. Luka followed her in.

Kagami de-transformed and gave Plagg some of the cheese they'd managed to get for him. The kwami said nothing as the tension between the two humans rose.

Luka kept silent as Kagami kept her back to him. He needed to control himself but his rage flared up and... "I thought Marinette was your friend?"

"She is," Kagami confirmed. She felt her emotions surge forth despite her efforts and wondered if this was another effect of the dust. "So is Adrien."

"He hurt her!" Luka snapped.

"No, Lila did," Kagami corrected.

"How can you defend him?" He asked.

"How can you condemn him?" She countered.

"Just because he didn't have the guts to talk back to his old man-"

"I envy the people who have never been afraid of disagreeing with their parent."

"Everyone fights."

"_Yes._" Kagami hissed. "But not everyone is afraid of being placed under house arrest for voicing the wrong opinion. Not everyone worries the next less-than-perfect grade will result in their limited freedom being restricted! Not everyone needs an _appointment _to have a _conversation _with their own-" She cut herself off and took deep breaths to calm herself.

"... You're in love with him," Luka realized.

Kagami scoff at his inelegant change of topic but didn't disagree. Her anger faded though, as she attempted to reconcile Adrien and Chat Noir.

"He won't return your feelings," Luka voiced softly. "Chat Noir is in love with Ladybug."

"And Marinette is in love with Adrien," Kagami stated gently.

Luka looked away. The dust brought his longing and melancholy to the forefront of his mind. He needed to meditate. To center himself.

Kagami observed his struggle. The few times she'd met Luka he was in perfect control of his emotions. It was odd, seeing him so unbalanced. Hesitantly, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are a good friend to Marinette. Are you a friend to Adrien?"

"I..." Luka shook his head to clear it, focusing on his own song. "Yes!"

"Good. Because we need to be united if we want to stand a chance at beating Papillon Écarlate."

Plagg watched as the youths aired their stinky cheese to each other. Kagami was an effective Black Cat. That was good. His kid needed all the help he could get.

Adrien handed Tikki some cheese as he turned away from her. She held the offering but didn't eat.

"Adrien?" Tikki inquired tentatively.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect her, Tikki." Adrien replied.

"No one can protect everyone all the time," she comforted.

"But _I_ should've!" Adrien looked at his partner's kwami. "It's the only reason I was chosen! To _protect _her!" He looked down. "... And I couldn't even do that right."

Tikki's antennae drooped. "You're not the only one who failed to protect Marinette. When Lila threatened her in the bathroom-"

Adrien's head snapped up. "What!?"

"Oh. You don't know. Lila threatened Marinette when she confronted her over her lies."

Adrien felt his sorrow shift into an all too familiar emotion. Rage. His fists clenched. "She was never going to leave Marinette alone," he growled. "And I made Marinette feel like she couldn't talk to me."

"No!" Tikki flew closer to his face. "I should have told her to speak to someone! You didn't know! I did! And I said nothing. I'm sorry."

Adrien blinked back the tears of frustration in his eyes. "I guess we both have mistakes to make up for." He cupped his hands and Tikki settled in his palms. "But you don't have to apologize to me... I promised Sabine I'd get Marinette back. And you're our best shot. Help me?"

Tikki nodded as her sadness was replaced with determination. "Of course, Adrien!" She flew up and touched his cheek. "You're our best shot, too."

Adrien furrowed his brow as a thought emerged. "Are you sure about that? Luka's made a lot fewer mistakes than I have."

"He has many qualities of a good leader," Tikki agreed. "But he isn't Marinette's partner. You are, Adrien."

"Everyone else seems to take to their Miraculous so easily." 

"Not everyone learns the same way. Some people need to make mistakes so they know not to repeat them. This is your chance to show how much you've learned from Marinette."

"... Thank you, Tikki."

"He's a _teenager!_" Sabine fumed.

"He is a hero of Paris!" Master Fu countered. "Adrien is held to higher standards!"

"Maybe you should have explained that to him instead of holding him at arms length!"

"I had to train Marinette! I could not stop simply to scold Chat Noir every time he erred! Adrien has made too many mistakes!"

"Isn't it a teacher's job to correct his students? _Maybe_ you should have trained Adrien too instead of expecting my _daughter_ to do everything _herself!_" Sabine challenged.

"It was too dangerous!" Master Fu retorted. "Marinette _proved_ herself! I couldn't let Adrien in when he did not _earn_ it!

Sabine stared at this man older than her father and realized he knew nothing of adolescents. "... Trading his wellbeing for my daughter's may not make him trustworthy in _your _eyes," she stressed. "But it does in mine."

Master Fu said nothing for a moment. "... Adrien was entrusted with protecting Ladybug." He let the accusation hang unspoken.

"It's not his job to protect my daughter," Sabine turned to regard Adrien at the threshold. "It's mine."

Adrien's eyes widened but he made no comment as he entered. Sabine wondered how much he'd overheard. Her eyes asked a question but he shook his head.

They stood in awkward silence until Kagami and Luka came back in.

The kwamis observed their holders without interfering. These were human issues and millennia of experience had taught them that kwamis didn't understand humans. Not when it came to such matters.

Adrien cleared his throat. "I... When Lila came back to school. I asked her to stop lying. She was akumatized immediately and the first thing she did was go after me. I didn't want the same thing to happen to Marinette... That's why I told her not to say anything." He turned his gaze to Sabine. "I was trying... to protect her the best way I knew how."

"You still could've said something to your friends," Luka muttered before he could restrain himself.

"Yes, _thank_ _you_, Luka. I hadn't thought of that. Not like I've been beating myself up about it or anything," he snapped.

"Adrien. Focus," Kagami admonished.

Adrien shook the unbridled emotions from his head. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Luka replied. "We're all out of tune thanks to Princess Justice's dust."

"... She only reveals what's already there," Adrien replied.

"Then we should acknowledge where we stand," Kagami proposed, stepping forward. "I was willing to follow you when you were a stranger. Being Adrien changes nothing. No. If anything I respect you more than ever." She glanced at Luka expectantly.

The older boy looked nervous. "Adrien... No matter what happened with Marinette, you're still the most experienced with a Miraculous. I want to help you. I'll follow your lead... And I'm sorry about how I acted."

"I'm sorry, too." Adrien apologized again, referring to more than just his behavior. He looked at Master Fu.

The Guardian stared at his Chosen. Sabine Cheng had made her position on the matter clear. Now Kagami and Luka followed suit. And there was a determination in Adrien's eye. The Dragon's words rang in his mind...

Sabine placed a hand on each of the youths' shoulders. Looking at each of them in turn. "Thank you, for helping my daughter."

"Of course," Kagami stated as though there was no alternative.

"I'd do anything for her," Luka professed, a bit surprised by his own words.

"Marinette's helped _us_ in and out of the mask. We owe it to her," Adrien resolved. _We owe it to her._

"... We'll need a better plan," Master Fu advised. "Our previous methods have proven unsuccessful."

Adrien blinked and looked at Tikki. She nodded at him to accept the concession... such as it was.

"How did you beat Papillon Écarlate last time?" Sabine inquired.

Adrien furrowed his brow in thought, looking back to that day. His eyes widened in realization and-

The window burst inward as a giant red hand grabbed Adrien and pulled him out. The others scrambled for cover. The Miracle Box toppled and Miraculous went flying.

Muqīn Long and Maneki-neko called for their transformations. They jumped after the giant that had taken their Ladybug.

Gorizilla brought Adrien closer to his face as he hung onto the side of the building. The red butterfly mark flaring across his face.

"... Oh, _come on!_" Adrien cursed. "This is really getting _old!_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add gasoline to this fire, do ya think? Eh, might as well... So, no one (myself included) realized that Tikki is technically an adult and she didn't say anything to Marinette about telling someone about Lila's threats... Obviously we have to blame the teenager that was assaulted by a face-stealing akuma immediately after he upset her. I'm not blaming Tikki. Chameleon was entirely BECAUSE PLOT and I'm just pointing out that people aren't pointing this out.


	7. Voyager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting the board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think I have a better idea of how this is going to go.

Adrien tried to push himself out of Gorizilla's grip to no avail. He was really getting tired of playing the damsel in distress.

His bodyguard jumped the relatively short distance to the ground in order to dodge the slash of Muqīn Long's sword. Gorizilla glanced at Adrien to make sure he was fine and turned to face the heroes.

"Let him go!" Maneki-neko demanded and drew her weapon. She hurled herself at the giant.

Gorizilla casually backhanded her away.

_Kagami! _Adrien breathed a sigh of relief as Muqīn Long caught her. He growled and redoubled his efforts to break free.

His teammates launched a joint assault on the akumatized man. Tikki took advantage of the distraction to fly up to Adrien as Gorizilla fended off the heroes, swatting at them like bugs. She clung to his side to keep out of the villain's sight. "Adrien! Are you all right!?"

Maneki-neko and Muqīn Long struck simultaneously at the giant hand that held their teammate in an attempt to force Gorizilla to let go. The akumatized villain dodged, being much faster than he seemed, and the heroes sailed past their intended target.

"Oh, you know," he wheezed as Gorizilla accidentally squeezed a bit too hard, lifting him straight up and away from the heroes as they made another pass. "Admiring the view. I don't suppose you can use Lucky Charm while outside the earrings?"

Tikki shook her head. "It wouldn't help."

His brow furrowed as he thought of a way out of this mess. His teammates jumped around his akumatized bodyguard in an attempt to disorient him and get in a lucky hit. It was times like these that Adrien envied Marinette's quick thinking. He scanned their surroundings as Gorizilla turned this way and that, trying to swat the heroes with one hand. Last time he'd been caught like this Plagg had- _There!_ He spotted a subway entrance not far from the akumatized bodyguard.

"Tikki, remember how we beat Gorizilla last time?" At her nod he continued. "I need you to tell Maneki-neko and Muqīn Long the plan..."

Tikki flew off to relay his instructions, careful to avoid being seen.

Irked at their continued evasions, Gorizilla leapt onto the rooftops to avoid another strike of Maneki-neko's weapon.

Kagami's baton didn't damage the giant but it did sting. She knew which spots to hit in order to make an enemy release their grip. But the gorilla-like giant was obviously resistant to her attacks or Adrien would already be free.

Muqīn Long preferred not to use the edge of her blade on an innocent victim's skin. Which limited the use of her sword. Lightning would do more harm to Adrien and water was easily dodged by someone so surprisingly agile. She could use wind, but how?

"Muqīn Long!" Tikki called out.

Gorizilla noticed the brief pause in the heroes' assault and took advantage of it. He ran across the rooftops on -almost- all fours, the heroes giving chase. He had Adrien and the location of the Miraculous was compromised. It was only a matter of time before the other akumatized villains arrived to-

**"What are you doing!?" **Papillon Écarlate demanded. **"If you let them regroup we'll lose our chance to take all of the Miraculous!"**

Gorizilla grunted and gestured to the defiant Adrien in his hand.

**"The heroes won't harm him! Get back over there and _take_ the _Miraculous!_"**

Reluctantly the akumatized villain turned on his heel and jumped onto the street with a deafening crash. He barreled past the heroes and through abandoned vehicles. Straight for the Miracle Box.

**"Wind Dragon!"**

The gale swept through the street, lifting cars and other large objects in it's wake. Gorizilla leaned into the wind, shielding Adrien from the debris with his other arm.

Muqīn Long leapt into the air current. She used the wind's momentum and sailed right towards Gorizilla. Blinded by the wind the giant didn't see the Dragon before she barreled feet first into his forehead.

**"Cataclysm!"**

Maneki-neko slammed her destructive power onto the street. It collapsed, exposing the underground subway station, and taking Gorizilla with it, trapping his legs. The giant lost his balance... And his grip on Adrien.

Adrien tumbled through the air, approaching the ground at breakneck speed. He resisted the urge to call for his transformation where the akumatized could see him. The unyielding concrete raced closer and-

A cyan blur caught Adrien before he hit the pavement. He quickly wrapped his arms around his rescuer. "... Please tell me you didn't use Second Chance?"

Viperion merely gripped him tighter.

Adrien swallowed. "Oh... I really hate dying."

Viperion landed on a rooftop and set Adrien down behind a chimney. "... Then why do you keep trading yourself for Ladybug?"

Adrien wasn't sure why the question irritated him so much. "I don't 'trade myself' for Ladybug. I 'trade myself' for Paris."

"Adrien!" Tikki zoomed toward him, hugging his cheek in relief.

"I'm alright," Adrien reassured her.

"I saw Maneki-neko grab Gorizilla's akumatized object," Viperion informed him. "We need the Ladybug."

Adrien nodded and held out a piece of regular cheese to Luka. "Recharge. We're going to need it."

Viperion looked like he wanted to protest but took the offered food.

In twin flashes of pink and cyan light they transformed.

"Are you sure it's wise to restart the cycle now?" Sass asked Mister Bug.

"If I'm right we're about to have a whole bunch of company!" Mister Bug called over his shoulder and leapt down to where Maneki-neko and Muqīn Long stood.

Once she spotted him Kagami broke the phone in her hand and he easily caught the akuma. Gorizilla was enveloped in dark red mist and the Gorilla appeared. Underground. In the middle of subway tracks.

Mister Bug peered down the large hole that swallowed the entire intersection. He looked back at his teammates. "Okay. I'll get him. You two prepare for more villains. They'll be here any-"

"_Down!_" Kagami tackled her teammates to the ground. Narrowly avoiding the pause rune that hit a nearby streetlamp.

. . . Mister Bug missed his cat-like reflexes.

"You won't be so lucky next time you second-rate heroes!"

Said heroes scrambled in all directions as Lady Wifi threw more pause runes at them. She floated on a fast forward rune, skirting the edge of the hole.

Mister Bug swung away in an arc, quickly putting some distance between him and the villain. Maneki-neko used her staff to throw debris at Lady Wifi, who paused the rubble. Muqīn Long circled around to attack from behind.

A blast of pink mist sailed straight for Sabine.

Before Mister Bug could react a familiar lyre collided with the perfume, causing it to dissipate. He landed on a roof and turned back to see Viperion distract Princess Fragrance. Lady Wifi took notice and shot a barrage of runes at Muqīn Long, forcing her to retreat.

"Come now, Luka! You've always liked my perfume!" Princess Fragrance mocked. She sprayed a wall of mind controlling mist between her and Viperion.

_I hate her! _The thought came unbidden to the forefront of his mind. The force of the emotion caused him to stumble... Narrowly avoiding a giant green bubble.

"Hey, hey, hey! Heard you dudes where having a party without us!" The Bubbler swung his wand and dozens of bubbles raced at Mister Bug.

"Nino?" Adrien jumped out of their path and threw his yo-yo at the Bubbler.

"Not anymore!" The villain dodged and sent more bubbles his way. "The Bubbler's where it's at!"

Mister Bug tried to push down the emotions that refused to stay silent at the sight of his friend's akumatized form. Fear, concern, anger, all brought forth by Princess Justice's dust. He needed to focus!

"Come on, dude! Why you gotta be harshing my mellow?" The Bubbler switched his bubbles from the capturing kind to the explosive kind.

Mister Bug dropped to street level to avoid his attack. "_You're_ the one who's harshing my mellow!" he snapped up at his akumatized friend, dodging another attack.

Risking a glance across the chasm, Adrien saw Viperion direct Muqīn Long's Wind Dragon to disperse Princess Fragrance's surrounding cloud of perfume. Maneki-neko protecting them from Lady Wifi's runes. He tried not to think about how many Second Chances they'd already been through.

"Heads up, dude!" The Bubbler brought his wand down like a sword, using the momentum from his fall to add power to his swing.

Mister Bug barely got his yo-yo spinning in time to deflect the blow. He gritted his teeth as he put some distance between him and Nino only for small bubbles to begin swarming around him. He remembered being trapped by this move.

So, instead of trying to dodge them all, Mister Bug threw his yo-yo to where his teammates fended off the other villains. Letting the string pull him out of the swirling bubbles.

"Hey!" The Bubbler protested, giving chase and directing his bubbles to follow.

Mister Bug caught Viperion's eye and gestured towards Lady Wifi and the pursuing Bubbler. The snake hero nodded in understanding and threw his lyre at Nino. Adrien took advantage of the distraction to retract his yo-yo and lasso it around Lady Wifi's hands instead.

He pulled her aim away from his teammates and towards himself instead. Snarling, Lady Wifi shot a stop rune at him. Mister Bug twisted out of the way and it hit the Bubbler instead.

Lady Wifi's eyes widened. "Bubbler!"

Muqīn Long leapt forward and slashed Lady Wifi's phone. In turn Maneki-neko threw her baton at Princess Fragrance's gun. Both supervillains reverted back to themselves as Mister Bug caught their akuma.

Adrien felt his tension ease. If his reaction to Nino was any indication both Kagami and Luka were fighting with a handicap. He knew they could feel it messing with their concentration. Princess Justice's dust combined with everyone's relative inexperience working as a team had allowed the villains to back them into a corner.

But before he could take any action Alya and Rose disappeared in a flash of white and yellow light.

"We remember you!" Party Crasher crowed, dancing into view and letting loose more beams from his disco balls.

"And we're here to settle the score!" Desperada proclaimed, shooting her trumpet rifle from the other side of the chasm.

_No. _Mister Bug scrambled away. Frantically dodging their attacks as unbidden emotions once again threatened to overwhelm him. _No no no no NO!_

**"Shell-ter!"**

The hexagon-patterned sphere covered the heroes before any of them could be captured. Master Fu stood with his shield raised, covered in green armor.

"Master!" Mister Bug cried, rushing to his side. All other thoughts fading to the side as concern for the Guardian rose to the forefront. "It's dangerous for you to transform!"

Jade Turtle leaned onto his young Chosen, clutching the Miracle Box close. "As you said: We need all the help we can get."

Maneki-neko's ring and Viperion's bracelet gave warning beeps. Party Crasher freed the Bubbler from the stop rune by capturing and releasing him. Desperada kept switching between weapons and firing at the Shelter.

_I hate them! _Muqīn Long fretted over Viperion as he pressed a palm into his forehead. _I won't let them catch us again! _Apparently, Adrien wasn't the only one who was getting a headache.

"I'm alright," Viperion reassured Sabine as he looked up, meeting Adrien's gaze. "We didn't get this far last time."

Mister Bug nodded in understanding; Second Chance was almost up.

"I'm about to de-transform," Maneki-neko informed them, not taking her eyes off the villains.

Mister Bug breathed deeply. "Then I guess we'll need a **Lucky Charm!"**

A black and red checkered box fell into Adrien's hands.

"Checkers?" Muqīn Long asked in confusion.

"No," Mister Bug corrected, opening the game board. "Chess!"

Viperion blinked at his enthusiasm. "How does that help us?" Luka gazed worriedly at the three villains concentrating their attacks on one spot.

"I'm pretty good at chess," Mister Bug replied as he went through the pieces. _I won't be imprisoned again! _Adrien winced. No, focus!

Like the box, the chess pieces were black and red. The red pawns represented the akumatized victims in Adrien's mind. The red queen; Princess Justice. The red king: Papillon Écarlate.

Mister Bug's eyes widened in realization. "Master Fu," Adrien urged, holding up a black knight. "I need this one."

"Of course!" The Guardian opened the Miracle Box and passed the Horse Miraculous to Mister Bug.

Giving another glance at the red and black chess pieces Adrien opened his yo-yo and placed the knight, queen and king inside the white void.

Maneki-neko and Viperion's Miraculous started beeping frantically.

"Find somewhere to hide and feed your kwamis! Muqīn Long, when Jade Turtle drop's his Shell-ter we'll need some cover. Don't fight Party Crasher or Desperada by yourselves! Just keep them distracted until the cavalry gets here!" Mister Bug's grip on the Horse Miraculous tightened as they took their positions. "Now!"

**"Wind Dragon!"**

Everything happened at once. As the Shell-ter fell Jade Turtle shielded Kagami and Luka from the Bubbler's explosive bubbles. Muqīn Long's power generated clouds that obscured the villains' vision, preventing them from shooting their retreating teammates.

And gave Mister Bug enough cover to slip past them, into the chasm.

He landed on the subway platform as the sounds of fighting intensified. "Gorilla!" He called out, searching past the rubble and darkness. Maneki-neko's Cataclysm had shorted out the lighting. Adrien really missed his night-vision.

He cupped his hands and was about to call the Gorilla by name when he was tackled to the ground. The Bubbler flew past them, chasing after Muqīn Long.

"... Thanks." Adrien stood and regarded his bodyguard.

The large man grunted, turning back to finding his way out of the place Adrien had accidentally trapped him in.

"Wait!" Mister Bug held out the Horse Miraculous to his bodyguard. "This Miraculous has the power to make portals. I need your help to-"

The gorilla grunted dismissively.

"Adrien is fine. I promise."

Another grunt, this one of concern.

Mister Bug sighed. "Listen, I know you're worried about Adrien. But he won't be safe until we stop Papillon Écarlate! The sooner we do, the sooner Adrien's out of danger."

The Gorilla stared at him intensely, eyes narrowed. Mister Bug squared his shoulders and stared back, meeting the large man's gaze head on despite the bodyguard's intimidating height. Finally, his bodyguard accepted the offered Miraculous.

In a flash of light Kaalki floated before them. "Oh no!" she bemoaned. "This won't do at all!"

"We don't really have a choice, Kaalki. Just say 'Kaalki, transforme-moi!' to change and 'Voyage' to use your power."

The Gorilla nodded and, putting on the glasses, signed, **Kaalki, transforme-moi!**

The suit's design resembled riot armor, minus the helmet. Taking a moment to orient himself, the Gorilla noticed the tension in the young Ladybug's stance. Distress was clear in the boy's features despite his attempt to hide it. Which caused the bodyguard's own concern to rise. The hero reminded him of Adrien.

"Are you ready, Voyager?"

I'm ready, The Gorilla replied, wondering if the hero understood sign language.

Mister Bug gave a grin that dispelled the worries from his face, if only for that moment. "Excellent! Here's the plan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Miraculous compatibility can be overcome through determination and focus.


	8. Muqīn Long 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearing the board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, "Voyager" isn't my best name. But it amused me to give the Gorilla something so... Straightforward.

Maneki-neko blocked another clumsy attack from her opponents and knocked the middle knight backwards by extending her staff straight at him. He barreled down his fellow knights, allowing Kagami to jump to a higher vantage point.

Muqīn Long's Water Dragon was proving very effective in preventing Party Crasher from utilizing his predictive powers. It was hard to aim when you were being tossed about in waist-deep waves. Even if Sabine couldn't get close enough to use her sword.

Viperion held back and observed his teammates' battles closely. She might have mistaken his caution for hesitance but he seemed to have predictive powers of his own. Luka had already used his lyre to throw Desperada's aim off multiple times; saving everyone at least once.

The Guardian, or rather Jade Turtle, was in an odd stalemate with the Bubbler. He dropped his Shell-ter and sprinted to another spot before bringing his barrier back up. Like a turtle sticking his head out of his shell. Jade Turtle was keeping the Bubbler occupied; while the villain lobbied capture and explosion bubbles at Jade Turtle he wasn't focusing on the rest of the heroes.

Kagami herself was making short work of the knights. Her dual wielding was more than enough for their amateur fighting skills, though she had to be careful they didn't lure her into a corner. Darkblade had yet to show himself but he couldn't be far behind.

Maneki-neko's ears twitched and she threw herself off her perch as the Mime slashed the lamppost in half.

She split her staff in two and brought them up in an X, blocking the Mime's second swing. "You are a formidable foe, M. Haprele. But you are far from my equal!" Kagami twisted to the side, causing the Mime to stumble forward on his own momentum. She snatched his hat and placed it on her head for safekeeping as she dodged more of Desperada's shots.

Maneki-neko saw a staircase appear from nowhere right in front of Party Crasher. He climbed above the Water Dragon's waves and began firing. Muqīn Long tried to send the water after him, but two giant magnifying glasses that floated in midair released twin beams of concentrated light, evaporating Sabine's attack.

Kagami's brow furrowed in concern as she evaded the Mime's invisible arsenal. Where did that staircase come from?

"Look out!"

A giant boxing glove nearly sent her flying. She backflipped over it and looked up to see who their new challenger was.

The Evillustrator flew on a jetpack above the fighting. He erased something on his tablet and a hole appeared in Jade Turtle's Shell-ter. The Guardian brought his shield up as the Bubbler struck with his explosive bubbles.

Razor blades spun at Viperion, who'd called out to her, they vanished as he broke them with his lyre. If Luka was hit then he wouldn't be able to use Second Chance to protect the team!

Maneki-neko deflected Evillustrator's razor blades with her batons. Protecting Viperion so he could protect everyone else.

Which Luka did by throwing his lyre at the Mime, so the villain couldn't use that invisible grenade on them.

**"Lightning Dragon!" **Muqīn Long's power raced at the Evillustrator. His unpredictable ability was already giving the supervillains an advantage and she couldn't allow it to continue.

But Evillustrator was ready for her attack. A lightning rod rose from the ground, pulling the dangerous voltage off course.

Kagami gritted her teeth. Jade Turtle floated in one of the Bubbler's green bubbles; curled around the Miracle Box and lightly singed. Viperion was overwhelmed with Desperada and Party Crasher's continuous attacks. They needed to turn this around before more villains ari-

Her cat ears twitched and she swerved to avoid a paper airplane.

"You think you're decisive? Now you'll be _in_decisive!" Reverser swore as the Evillustrator landed on his glider.

A car sailed at them from behind, Muqīn Long sliced it in half at the last moment. Stoneheart roared from the edge of the chasm. His head rose above the rooftops with Zombizou and Kwamibuster on each shoulder. Kissing zombies swarmed around his stone legs.

Maneki-neko ducked as Troublemaker kicked at her head. Kagami swung at her but the villain phased through it and into the ground. _This isn't good. _Troublemaker rose up behind her to attack again, Maneki-neko turned too slow and-

There was a flash of green and Kagami stumbled, disoriented.

She was standing in the middle of a deserted Grand Palais. There was another flash of light -a Voyage portal, she realized- and Jade Turtle appeared laying on the floor. Dread spiked through her and she rushed to his side.

"Guardian? Guardian!?"

Wang Fu de-transfomed with a groan. Wayzz collapsed onto his Master's chest and Kagami breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whoa!" Viperion sailed through a portal just as his own transformation faded. Mister Bug stepped through a different portal and helped Luka to his feet. "Thanks. That was too close."

"Anytime. Are you alright?" Adrien asked as he knelt beside Kagami, helping her move the Guardian into a more comfortable position.

"He's stable for now," Wayzz informed them. "So many uses of the Turtle's power has left him exhausted. I told you, you're too old!" The kwami's worry lacing his words with anger.

Master Fu gave a wane smile without opening his eyes. "True. But it could not be helped, old friend."

"I don't believe he should transform again," Kagami interjected. Wayzz nodded in agreement. She removed the Mime's hat and tore it in half; Adrien absently purified the akuma. _I hope M. Haprele is fine._

"Where is Longg and his holder?" Sass inquired. "Or Kaalki and her's for that matter?"

"Muqīn Long was barely holding out." Kagami remembered her becoming wind so that Party Crasher and the other villains couldn't hit her.

"Muqīn Long and Voyager are fine. They're carrying out the plan." Adrien de-transformed to feed Tikki the flight power-up. "I need the two of you here. We're going to get a bunch of guests in a moment. **Atmos-Tikki, transforme-moi!"**

Maneki-neko frowned at the thought of letting Adrien go back without them. "We can help! You Chose us to help you-"

"You _are!"_ Mister Bug interrupted. "You _will!_ They're going to be disoriented and afraid and that's going to attract akuma and-" Adrien breathed deeply, trying to keep everything straight in his head. "There are too many moving pieces. I need you _here._ Both of you. Just for a little while."

"What if you need Second Chance?" Luka inquired. Staying here didn't sit well with him either.

"We need to save it if the plan is gonna have a chance of working..." Mister Bug hesitated for a moment. Then he reached out and pulled the Miracle Box towards him. "Master... I need the Fox."

"Going for more backup? Smart move." Luka approved as he fed Sass.

"... Not exactly."

* * *

Muqīn Long flowed around the akumatized villains. Her wind form prevented their long-range attacks from going anywhere near the bodyguard -Voyager, Adrien called him- who was practicing with his portals in preparation.

Voyager dropped a knight on Darkblade as she pushed Evillustrator into Party Crasher, trapping the artist. Sabine hoped their target would hurry. They couldn't-

Muqīn Long felt something yank her wind form away from the villains. Adrenaline rushed through her at the alien sensation and she _wrenched_ herself away. Sabine re-materialized as she fought against the foreign force, dodging Stormy Weather's lightning just in time.

"There's only one master of the elements here!" Stormy Weather yelled as she shot lightning from her umbrella. "And it isn't you!"

Muqīn Long rushed to Voyager's side. "I think we need to speed things up."

Voyager nodded his assertion and opened a portal to summon Adrien. Muqīn Long leapt into the sky and called on all three of her elemental powers:

**"Storm Dragon!"**

All three icons on her chest flared in unison as Sabine became a swirling vortex of thunder clouds. She rose like a tornado through the air, darkening the sky. Her wind picked up as lightning thundered among her clouds. She began to fall as an icy downpour, her storm form suddenly covering all of Paris.

From up high Muqīn Long saw everything. Her rain and wind buffeted the resilient akuma scattered throughout the city; she couldn't stop them but she could slow them down. The villains like fish in a barrel, unsure of what to do against her Storm Dragon.

_Everything is so small._

But, before Sabine could find who she was searching for, Stormy Weather's resistance brought her attention back to the battle at hand.

She soaked Reverser's glider until it tore under him. Voyager opened a portal and Marc fell through. The scarlet akuma fluttered weakly in the rain as it tried to escape.

Mister Bug flew forward and caught it. He floated in the center of her tempest. "Is she here?" He yelled over her raging wind.

Voyager shook his head.

Mister Bug looked up at her, the storm that covered the sky. "Then we better get her attention."

Sabine rumbled in agreement as she began to rain lightning down on the akumatized villains.

The rain and wind blinded Evillustrator, preventing him from using his power. The loss of Reverser angered him, made him sloppy. His rain-slick pen slipped through his fingers and lightning struck it. Nathaniel fell into a portal as his akuma was purified.

Party Crasher bobbed and weaved around the lightning strikes. His vision highlighted where they would land in vivid red. Even so, he couldn't evade them all. Especially when every tile on his mental dancefloor lit up red. The resulting explosion from simultaneous lightning strikes sent Party Crasher flying. Wayhem de-akumatized in midair before sailing through a Voyage.

Mister Bug caught all of their akuma. Muqīn Long guiding him to where he needed to be. His deceptively fragile-looking wings unaffected by Sabine's wind. Animan, Bubbler, Stoneheart and others were all de-akumatized. The Gorilla's aim stayed true; every portal appearing just in time to transport the innocent victim away from the battlefield.

Lightning struck Kwamibuster and she fell from her rooftop perch. The Voyage was just a little too slow and Mme. Mendeleev dropped past it. Mister Bug lassoed her before she hit the ground and swung her into the portal. _And I'm here in case **that** happens._

They were doing well against Papillon Écarlate's pawns, but where was the queen?

Their answer came in the form of Stormy Weather. The supervillain lifted her umbrella and swept it in an arc. A great gale followed her direction, the wind swirled in a large sphere that spread outward and repelled Sabine's storm.

The barrier pushed back Muqīn Long's clouds, revealing a growing circle of clear sky, and prevented her rain from entering. The edge of the sphere threw vehicles and debris everywhere. Stormy Weather wasn't strong enough to retake control of the skies from the Dragon wielder but she could still make her own weather.

Muqīn Long was so focused on preventing Stormy Weather from gaining any more ground that she didn't notice the new wave of supervillains until they were already inside the barrier.

With Princess Justice leading their advance.

Mister Bug tamped down on the sorrow and wrath that bloomed at her presence. _It's not her. _He flew up to Voyager, purifying Desperada's akuma as he went. "Time to get the others."

Voyager nodded with a grunt as he stepped through another portal to get their teammates.

Mister Bug turned back to Princess Justice. The rest of Papillon's akumatized army following below her. Stormy Weather's gale-force wind sphere between them. He looked up at Sabine. "I'm gonna need a boost."

Her wind surrounded Adrien in a cocoon and he took the pose of a diver to make himself more streamlined. He shot forward, Muqīn Long's jet stream adding an extra boost, and burst through Stormy Weather's barrier.

Princess Justice lashed her whip at him but he threw his yo-yo out to meet it. The string tangled itself around the length of her weapon, neutralizing both. She yanked on her whip, attempting to pull free, to no avail.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Mister Bug pulled her to him and reached for her bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man... Keeping track of that many characters is rough! I get why they don't really do Avengers level fight scenes (besides Heroes Day).
> 
> I decided to split this into two chapters 'cause it was getting too long.


	9. Princess Justice 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that akumatized victims aren't in their right minds. 'Cause they're brainwashed by a supervillain.
> 
> Also: reminder that the Chat Blanc incident didn't happen here like it did in Canon. (No time travel)

Voyager began by opening a large portal beneath the akumatized army and dumping them in the Seine; cutting their numbers in half.

Muqīn Long was busy combating Stormy Weather for control of the elements. The Dragon's displeasure struck as lightning at the supervillain.

Viperion and Maneki-neko kept the remaining villains' attention on them while Mister Bug confronted Princess Justice. Preventing any with long range attacks from assisting their queen.

The two crimson blurs were so caught up in their battle they barely registered the one right below them.

Which meant she wouldn't notice.

* * *

Princess Justice kicked Mister Bug's hand away as she zoomed out of reach. Only to be jerked to a stop by the joint cords of their weapons.

Mister Bug wrapped his end of the yo-yo string around his elbow to keep her from trying to yank his arm off.

She snarled and threw her tiara at him. He evaded it and flew at her, twisting in midair so his feet hit her chest. She flew back with his momentum, lessening the impact of his blow, and threw dust from her bag at him.

Mister Bug coughed but was otherwise unaffected. "You already placed me under oath, my Lady." He moved his head out of the way as her tiara grazed him.

"Then you have no choice!" Princess Justice caught her crown and kicked his legs away from her. "What is your name!? Where is Adrien!? Who is Maneki-neko!? You must answer! My power _demands _it!"

Mister Bug grinned past his inner turmoil, zipped his lips and threw away the key. He dodged as she swiped at him with her crown at close range.

"You've never been able to keep your mouth shut for long! I just have to wait!" Princess Justice continued her assault, driving him back.

_You'd be surprised. _Adrien refrained from objecting aloud just to spite the smug villain. Despite his lack of weapon Mister Bug was still the better close range fighter and he managed to evade all of her attacks.

The butterfly mark flared across her frustrated scowl and her features morphed into a vicious grin. "Tell me. Who came up with this half-brained scheme of yours? Was it Luka? I know you're not the type to think ahead. Or was it Maman? You should have given _her_ the earrings. Then maybe your B Team would have a shot at- _Ah!_"

Mister Bug grabbed the entwined cords that held them together and pulled. Princess Justice was jolted off balance and he reached for her bag again. She kicked him in the ribs, sending him flying before she yanked him back for another round.

Adrien twisted out of the way and kicked her tiara out of her hand. "You're gonna have to do better than that!" He tapped down on the insecurities that rose with her verbal barbs. _I won't let her bait me!_

Princess Justice clenched her fists at the loss of her diadem. The rose gold crown tumbling into the battle below. "Tell me," she blocked his kicks and flew out of range. "Is Maneki-neko Kagami?"

Mister Bug's eyes widened. "Yes!" He screamed. _No! _He thought. Adrien snapped his jaw shut so fast he almost bit his tongue. But the damage was done.

Princess Justice grinned at his slip up. "She's a purr-fect Black Cat," the villain mocked as she pulled him in. Every word emphasized by a kick to his body. "Arrogant, reckless, dense."

"Leave her out of it!" Adrien stopped blocking to throw a punch as his temper flared.

Princess Justice smirked as she flew out of reach and he chased after her. "Always so emotional." She zipped around him as her dust brought out everything he never let himself feel when they fought supervillains. "I wonder. Did you figure it out?" She brought her heel down on his back but the elytron that covered his wings cushioned the blow. "Is that why Adrien isn't a part of your 'team'?"

"Adrien-" He couldn't lie. "-Is not important right now." He launched himself at her but she pulled on their joint cords, copying his move from earlier, and he found himself trapped.

"So you _did_ figure it out!" Princess Justice pulled his arm up behind him and held it there. He struggled beneath her grasp despite the pain. "You know who I love." His resistance faltered at the ghost of longing in her voice. "That's why you didn't give Adrien a Miraculous! You were jealous!"

Mister Bug slammed his head into her face and flew away from her as she released her hold. Though he couldn't get far. He panted as a maelstrom of love, sorrow and guilt threatened to pull him under. "M-me? You love... Me?"

Princess Justice's eyes widened in realization. The first inkling of guilt mixed with dawning horror across her features. "A-Adrien!? No! I-it's not... I didn't..."

But then the hated butterfly mark flared to life once again and the glimmer of recognition was drowned out by rage. "_Adrien._"

* * *

Papillon Écarlate dropped his sword-cane in shock.

"Adrien..." Catalyst breathed. "... Is Mister Bug?"

Papillon Écarlate stared at his son through Princess Justice's eyes. "This is..." He grinned. "This is _wonderful! _Soon the Miraculous will be in my grasp!"

Catalyst looked down... But she did not protest.

**"Princess Justice."** Papillon Écarlate began. **"Your partner has betrayed you. It's time he faced Judgement..."**

* * *

"I had to ask you to help me before you did anything!" Princess Justice launched herself at him with a kick.

"... What?" Mister Bug was snapped out of his thoughts by her words. He grabbed her foot and used her momentum to spin her away, head over heel.

She righted herself, the butterfly mark flaring back up, and charged again. "Right before Damocles expelled me, you said _nothing_ until I _asked_ you to!"

He used his forearms to block her strikes as a familiar rage started burning through his veins. "You're... angry because I _helped _you? When you _asked for it!?" _He ducked under her blow and brought his fist into an uppercut.

"I shouldn't have to _ask!"_ She barely twisted out of the way in time as she failed in her attempt to knee him in the face. "You are _Unworthy!"_ Princess Justice accused.

"Says the akumatized supervillain!" Mister Bug slammed his hand over his mouth as viscous guilt and shame bubbled up despite his wrath.

"I was betrayed!" She swung a right hook at him. "My whole world crashed down around me!" And a left. "Who are _you_ to Judge me, oh _Chat Blanc!" _The villain sneered.

And Mister Bug's control snapped.

"So sorry _grieving_ over my _**dead** **mother **isn't **good enough **to get **AKUMATIZED OVER!"**_

Mister Bug crashed into Princess Justice, shoulder first. His rage was like an exploding volcano; the pressure building below the surface until it burst free.

Hero and villain traded blows as they streaked through the air. Their extremities passing dangerously close to Stormy Weather's razor wind dome that restricted their movements.

"I forgot! _Marinette _is the only one whose burdens _count!"_ He stopped suddenly and yanked on his yo-yo.

"What would **_you_** _know about it!?" _She copied him and jerked her whip towards her, the tangled cords beginning to pull free.

"They _kept **touching ME!" **_His disgust and shame roared through him and their weapons separated with a snap.

"Then you should have _said something _instead of letting them _walk all **over you!" **_She lashed out with her whip, intending to put an end to this.

"_You're_ one to talk!" He deflected every strike with his yo-yo, mirrored her every move.

"_You're _the one who told me _not to **SAY anything!"**_ Her whip came a hairsbreadth from his ear.

"_You _never said she _threatened you!" _His yo-yo barely grazed her bag.

"What _difference does **it make!?"**_ She charged at him.

"It makes _**all** the difference!"_ He rose to meet her.

They clashed again and again. The force of their impact echoing above even Stormy Weather's howling gale. Every strike just missing it's mark.

Adrien gritted his teeth, heartbeat thundering in his ears, his whole world reduced to the fight and his own rage. She was right. In part. But he had only been trying to protect her the best he knew how. Yet she dismissed him and that made him angry. Her power prevented him from controlling himself and that made him angrier.

Made him reckless.

Princess Justice grinned as she began to push him back; her attacks increasing in intensity. Down they went as she forced the false Ladybug closer and closer to her army.

Mister Bug spun his yo-yo as a shield; her continued assault providing no leeway. _No! I won't fail! _He needed to focus, to think. _I won't fail! _He tried to force down his emotions but they merely flared stronger. _I will not fail! _He had a plan. A plan he needed to execute, but...

Adrien looked at Princess Justice. Really _looked_ at her. The sneer of her lips, the sadistic gleam in her eyes, the ferocity of her advance. This... This was not Marinette.

The anger made way as Adrien's determination and love rose to merge with it. He broke through her assault and zipped away. The villain giving chase.

Princess Justice was all pain and rage and desire.

The villains on the ground took notice of their approach.

But Marinette was not defined by these things.

Glaciator fired a barrage of ice cream as he moved too close.

Marinette was joy and compassion and longing.

Mister Bug evaded the projectiles as he searched for his teammates in the chaos below.

Ladybug was passion and determination and purpose.

She was a Queen.

_There! _He turned to face her, cornered by Stormy Weather's barrier, the solid stone of Parisian architecture and the street below.

Not Papillon's pawn.

_I will not fail you._ He promised her as his disparate streams of emotion flowed into a singular river. With singular purpose.

To save his partner.

"You can't beat me!" Princess Justice lashed out at him, both verbally and physically. "You could _never _beat me!"

Mister Bug dodged and produced the Fox Miraculous, seemingly from nowhere. "I still have a trick up my sleeve."

Her eyes widened and she struck at his raised hand. He recoiled from her attack, retreating to ground level... but not before dropping the Miraculous. Her whip snatched the Fox as it fell and she grinned victoriously.

Maneki-neko aimed her baton at Princess Justice from within the Voyage portal behind the supervillain and pressed a button on it's paw-print.

* * *

**"Excellent, Princess Justice!" **Papillon Écarlate praised. **"Without the Fox Miraculous they will be unable to escape your Judgement!"**

"What good will the Fox do us?" Catalyst inquired. "We have no need of large scale deception like on Heroes Day. And it's power can't be trusted to just anyone."

"Perhaps, but it's another piece off the board." Papillon Écarlate returned his attention to the battle.

Princess Justice advanced on a cornered Adrien. He threw his yo-yo at her but she deflected it easily. Her hand reached out for his earrings and-

A Voyage portal opened beneath Adrien and he gave a two finger salute before disappearing into it.

Papillon Écarlate stared. **"Where did he go!?" **The Butterfly wielder demanded. **"Where did Adrien _go!?"_**

He searched through the eyes of the other villains but found nothing. The other heroes had vanished as well. Muqīn Long's Storm Dragon cleared as sunlight filtered through the dispersing clouds.

**"_No! _Find him! Spread out and find _all_ of them!" **He ordered his army as he gripped his cane tightly.

"What of the Fox Miraculous? They could try to retrieve it." Catalyst pointed out.

**"... Princess Justice. Bring me the Miraculous."**

* * *

Mister Bug floated to a stop on the second level of the Grand Palais. The ground floor was filled with de-akumatized victims and civilians that had gotten caught in the middle of their battle. His teammates surrounded him, some worse off than others.

Mister Bug turned to Voyager. Thank you. He signed.

The bodyguard nodded with a grunt.

The Guardian tended to Sabine despite her protests. They sat with their backs to the wall. Both wore makeshift masks as their kwamis fretted about them.

"I have not seen a storm like that in centuries!" Longg praised. "In fact, the last time one of my holders-"

"Perhaps another time, brother." Wayzz interrupted, turning his attention back to Master Fu. "You should be resting."

Wang Fu continued his ministrations. "If the Dragon is to continue providing aid she should stop struggling." He straightened Sabine's arm and some of the tension left her shoulders.

"I was under the impression that being incorporeal meant I could not be harmed." Sabine admitted.

"Normally, that is true." Master Fu agreed. "But you took too much power in too short a time. The Dragon Miraculous hasn't bonded with you for you to channel so much of it's aspect Mme. Cheng. That is why we decide carefully who is Chosen."

"I would do it again if it brought us closer to my daughter."

"... I know."

Mister Bug turned from the adults to see Viperion and Maneki-neko huddled over the screen of her baton.

"Well?" He asked, doubt simmering uncomfortably in his stomach while fear at their ruse being all for nothing tied knots with his intestines. "Did it work?"

Maneki-neko held up her baton so he could see the map it displayed. A red dot flew in a straight line over the buildings and streets. Her tracking device functioning perfectly. "Like a charm," Kagami grinned predatorily.

"Check, Papillon." Adrien whispered.

* * *

_"_ _. . . You would risk a Miraculous like this?" Master Fu held Adrien's gaze despite his weariness._

_"In chess, if you want to move forward, you have to sacrifice a few pawns." Mister Bug tightened his grip on the foxtail necklace. He didn't relish his chosen course of action but she would spot a fake._

_"Why not one of the Zodiac!?" Master Fu tried to rise, only to lay back down with a wince. "The Mouse for example!"_

_"We need to make sure they'll take the bait." Adrien needed her to believe she'd gotten the upper hand. "Papillon Écarlate might not risk it for anything less than one of the Wu Xing."_

_The Guardian offered no rebuttal._

_Mister Bug turned to Kagami. "Maneki-neko, I'll keep her distracted while you place the tracker."_

_Kagami nodded. "I will be ready."_

_Adrien nodded and tried to project confidence he didn't feel. A Voyage portal opened behind him. "Voyager will call you soon," he told them and flew through._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wu Zing: the Five Elements. Or: what the Fox, Turtle, Bee, Butterfly, and Peacock are (supposedly) based on.
> 
> Incidentally, this chapter is much more about what the characters feel than whether they're wrong or right.


	10. Gabriel Agreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo-yo vs akuma swarm and doubt vs determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick: Lucky Charms stay as long as the caster wants them to. Marinette's disappear because she doesn't need them after the job's done. But they can also be permanent objects.

Adrien trembled as he stared at Maneki-neko's baton. The red dot immobile on it's screen. He knew that address. Knew who their enemies were. It all made _sense!_

"A- Mister Bug?" Kagami asked as she gently grabbed her baton from his hand.

Adrien turned away from his teammates as despair and outrage surged in his chest. "He _planned _this! He. _Pl__anned. This! _All of it! Marinette's expulsion, Lila's deception, the scarlet akuma, **_everything!"_**

"Who? Adrien, talk to us, who planned this?" Luka took a tentative step towards him while Kagami stared at her screen.

He couldn't breath. His hands found the rail. He needed to steady himself. Needed air. He looked down. So many people below, looking up at him. His breath came in short pants. So many expecting a Ladybug to save them. Adrien gasped. "... My _father..." _And took off through the skylight.

"Mister Bug, _wait!"_

But he couldn't wait. He needed to calm down. To get as far away from the people they just rescued as he could. Staying here would put them in danger.

Adrien shot upwards, as high as he could. Chest fit to bursting, throat constricting itself, eyes burning and vision blurring. He was as high as the clouds now and it reminded him of Weredad.

He _hated_ Weredad.

Fumbling for his yo-yo, all four limbs trembling, hands shaking, he pulled out the three chess peices he saved of his Lucky Charm. In his haste the red queen and king fell. Barely catching the knight he threw it up and spoke the words.

**"Mi-raculous M-mister... Bug."**

The ladybugs washed over him as they removed Princess Justice's curse... But the stabbing sensation in his chest was still there. His heart still hammered in his ears. Adrien pressed his fists to his temple as it pounded like a gong.

Betrayal, hatred, and grief all roared through him like a tempest. Pushing against his insides, threatening to tear him apart. He was going to be sick. Adrien threw his head back and screamed.

_"It's important that we trust each other."_

And screamed!

_"Nothing is more important to me than my son."_

And _screamed!_

_"I'm doing what's best for you."_

And **_screamed!_**

Over and over and over until his throat was raw and his tears spent. Curling into himself Adrien floated higher.

But Adrien's pain had not gone unnoticed and now Papillon Écarlate, no, _Gabriel Agreste _sent his blood-red devils to corrupt him.

His own son.

Again.

Wiping at his eyes Mister Bug readied his yo-yo. Focusing his anger Adrien stared down the akuma that surged towards him like a single vicious beast. With a swing of his weapon dozens of akuma were purified.

Adrien remembered only vaguely what happened that day. Akumatization was a nightmare he'd sooner forget. Yet, his father's dismissal stood out starkly in his mind.

He swung again and again, pouring all his frustration out, roaring as he charged the akuma. Yo-yo blurring, he caught every one of the swirling butterflies that tried to corrupt him.

Adrien was akumatized into Chat Blanc. Not Chat Noir, _Adrien._ Un-transformed, Gabriel knew he targeted his son.

There were hundreds of them. Akuma surrounded him above and below but none got past his furious assault. Their numbers thinned as he continued his attack until the last one was captured.

And the first thing Chat Blanc did was wipe the Agreste manor from the face of the Earth.

Adrien breathed heavily, sweat from his brow stinging his eyes, heart hammering in his chest.

Probably why Papillon never found out he was Chat Noir.

The wind picked up and blew the clouds between him and the city away. He wiped the sweat and tears from his eyes and _looked_. Paris layed out before him, so small the tallest buildings looked like toys. Adrien was too young to remember the last time he was on an airplane. The last time he was this high and had time to _see_ it; this view of home.

_My home._

Banishing the tremor from his hands and the indecision from his heart Adrien angled himself downward. Burning the image of Paris into his mind Mister Bug raced back to his friends.

_We have a job to do._

* * *

Where is he!? The Gorilla demanded, Maneki-neko's staff gripped tightly in his fist, the red dot on it's map shining like an accusation.

"I do not speak sign language," Kagami admitted. And even if she did her baton blurred his words.

Bringing the staff up to eye level Voyager pointed at the map, which showed the Agreste manor, a question obvious in his demeanor. _Mister Bug called Papillon 'father'._

"... Yes," Kagami responded.

Returning her baton the Gorilla strode past them and raised his hands to cast Voyage.

Luka placed himself in front of the bodyguard, arms up in a placating gesture. "Whoa there, big guy!" He wore one of the makeshift masks that covered the other two adults' features. "We don't know where he's gone and teleporting all over the place isn't going to help."

The Gorilla grabbed the short teen by the shoulders and set him down to the side. Voy-

A hand on his arm interrupted him and he looked down at the small woman they called the Dragon. "Adrien needs to be alone for a moment. He'll be back."

Staring intensely into her eyes the Gorilla saw great strength belied by her stature. He nodded in acquiescence.

Master Fu cleared his throat. "We still need to decide on the matter of Adrien-"

"Adrien!? What's my bro got to do with this?"

The heroes all turned to see Nino a step down on the stairs. Kagami glanced down to the Grand Palais' ground floor and saw a handful of people at the base of the stairs. Her cat ears twitched up.

"What'd he say?"

"Something about 'Aiden'."

"No, no, it was Aaron."

Voyager strode forth, Nino tensed at the big man's approach, the Gorilla stopped at the top of the stairs and glared down. Nino gulped, looking up at the strangly familiar hero, but didn't back away. The people at the base of the stairs, however, weren't inclined to withstand a death stare.

Nino swallowed nervously under the Horse hero's intimidating presence. "What's Adrien have to do with this?" he repeated.

"That is not your concern at present, young Nino," Master Fu replied, adjusting his mask. "This is the heroes' matter."

"But I-" Nino cut himself off. "Er, that is..." A green blur ducking behind the old dude in the Hawaiian shirt caught his eye. "Wayzz?"

Maneki-neko blinked in surprise. "How does Adrien's friend know... that name?"

Luka snapped his fingers in recognition. "I know how." Reaching past the bodyguard's girth, he ushered Nino under the Gorilla's suspicion glare and pushed him forward. "Everyone, meet Carapace."

Master Fu sighed in resignation.

Wayzz looked up from the Guardian's shoulder. "Master?"

"Go ahead."

Wayzz zoomed happily over to Nino "Little Dude!" and greeted him with their secret handshake.

Longg, and Sass floated above their holders; keeping their own council as the humans settled matters.

Sabine stood beside the Guardian as the youths conferred. "I thought you agreed that we needed everyone," she chastised.

"I would have preferred to give him the Turtle without exposing his identity," Master Fu explained.

"Without giving up another secret, you mean," Sabine corrected.

Shifting uncomfortably Master Fu turned to face her. "Keeping their identities secret prevented Papillon from exploiting that knowledge like he did with Queen Bee on Heroes Day."

Sabine nodded. "If Papillon wasn't an idiot I would be inclined to agree. But seven times the madman's had his son under his control and never figured out Adrien's identity. And the last time, when Chat Blanc nearly destroyed _everything,_ not knowing who was under the mask proved much more dangerous for Ladybug."

"That was an anomaly!" Master Fu protested.

"Adrien not exposing his identity or Ladybug having trouble without her partner?" Sabine retorted. "You don't think knowing one of his friends was also a hero would have been beneficial for Adrien?"

Before Master Fu could respond they were interrupted.

"_Where is he!?_" Nino shouted indignantly. "I'll _kill_ him! I'll shove that _stupid_ cane of his _right_ _up his-_" He gasped for breath.

"Nino, calm yourself!" Wayzz flitted worriedly around his charge.

"Get in line," Kagami remarked. She found the boy's protectiveness over his best friend admirable. Maneki-neko's grip on her staff tightened. It mirrored her own.

I will have words with my employer. Voyager vowed. They had a certain blue giant's orders to discuss.

Sabine did not voice her thoughts aloud. Papillon's identity was a shock to all of them, if only because it's revelation affected their Ladybug so strongly, but the more she thought of it the more it made a horrifying amount of sense. If she had the opportunity Gabriel Agreste would _know_ a mother's **_wrath._**

"If anyone's going to get first crack at my old man it's gonna be me," a raw voice spoke up. "But I appreciate the sentiment."

They turned to regard Mister Bug descending from the skylight. His return getting curious looks from the people at ground level.

"Bro!" Nino barreled past the others and squeezed the air out of Mister Bug's lungs.

Despite his surprise Adrien returned his best friend's embrace, the physical contact threatening to set off the waterworks again. Looking over Nino's shoulder he saw the Gorilla smiling softly at him. The Gorilla rarely smiled. And only at Adrien. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the others.

"That's my fault," Kagami replied. "I told Nino about our predicament."

Sighing, Adrien let go of Nino and wiped at his eyes. "I was hoping to keep _this,"_ He gestured to himself. "A secret from anyone else but with my luck..."

"You know you've been dying to tell someone, my dude!" Nino layed his arm protectively across Adrien's armored shoulders.

"Yeah..." Adrien glanced at Wayzz, who scanned the glass ceiling for red butterflies. "So Carapace, huh?"

Nino rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Reporting for duty, dude."

"Did you mean what you said about my... about Gabriel?" Adrien wasn't sure why he asked.

Eyes darkening, Nino's relief at his best friend's safety made way for righteous fury. "No offense, but I'm about to make sure you stay an only child."

The corners of Adrien's lips twitched. Ah, that was why.

Luka, who was leaning against the railing during this reunion, glanced down and spotted some eavesdroppers. Not that they could hear much at that distance. He tapped Voyager on the shoulder and pointed down.

The bodyguard turned to these persistent interlopers and banished them with a glare. Setting his frame between Adrien and the railing the Gorilla took his accustomed position; between his charge and the gawkers.

Kagami wasn't sure what to do to comfort Adrien. She wasn't overly physical in her affection and words seemed inadequate. But she remembered someone else who loved Adrien.

Taking a mask from the Guardian, though it was basically a formality at this point, she tied it around her face. **"Detransforme-moi."**

As soon as she de-transformed a black blur zoomed at Adrien's face. "What was that!?" Plagg demanded. "Taking off without saying anything? Making us worry about you! What were you thinking!?"

Adrien leaned back as Plagg floated in his face. The kwami's eyes watering with unshed tears. His own eyes softened and he pulled Plagg to his chest.

"... Sorry," Plagg apologized.

Adrien merely held him tighter.

"Adrien." Master Fu stepped forward. "Now that Papillon's identity has been revealed we need to take this time to strategize. Particularly concerning you."

"I agree," Sabine interjected. "But first..." She walked up to Mister Bug and enveloped him. Plagg flew into his hair and began to purr.

This time he didn't fight back the tears. Just let himself stay in their comforting warmth for a moment...

_Maman._

Embarrassed, Adrien pulled back and wiped at his eyes. 

Placing a hand on his shoulder Sabine stared into his eyes. He was so young. "Are you up for this, Adrien?"

Mister Bug swallowed thickly but didn't look away. "Yes," he breathed.

Sabine's brow furrowed in concern. She wasn't sure that was a good thing. But she nodded and glanced at Master Fu, who seemed like he wanted to protest. "Good," she stated. "Where should we start?"

"We have the element of surprise," Maneki-neko began. "We should storm the place before Gabriel fortifies his defenses!"

He has too many villains. Voyager informed them with Adrien translating. He will keep the more dangerous ones close for protection. With the akumatized likely using their powers to enhance the manor's already formidable defense system a frontal assault is inadvisable.

Kagami nodded reluctantly. Sabine and Master Fu were deep in thought. Luka and Nino stared at the Gorilla's rapid deduction.

"He isn't my bodyguard for nothing," Adrien commented.

"Thought he looked familiar," Nino remarked.

"What if we lured them away?" Luka suggested, shaking off his surprise. "Distract them with a feint while another group sneaks inside."

"An excellent idea," Sass commended. "Longg's power should be enough to..."

Adrien's thoughts turned back to the chess set his Lucky Charm gave him as his team bounced ideas off each other. How all these moves reminded him of playing the game: protecting the king, striking with the queen, sacrificing the pawn. You had to pay attention to the whole board or your opponent would sneak up on you.

He didn't like this. The mess of betrayal and _hate_ in his heart was still simmering just below the surface. And thinking of people as _chess peices _wasn't helping.

Turning away from their planning he rested his hands against the railing and gazed down at all the people they rescued. Each one a victim freed. A pawn taken off the board.

"What is it, Adrien?" Kagami inquired, drawing the others' attention.

He spotted Wayhem and Victoria. Party Crasher and Desperada. Two of the most difficult akuma he ever had the displeasure of fighting. Mme. Mendeleiev; Kwami Buster. Nathaniel; Evillustrator. Marc; Reverser. So many powerful and unpredictable supervillains.

But not the most dangerous one. _She_ could win the battle with a few waves of her wand.

Terror spiked down his back and Adrien turned to Kagami. "Where's Manon Chamack?"

* * *

"Maman, I'm scared!"

"I know sweetie..."

"I want Ladybug! She always makes things better!"

"Don't worry. Ladybug will be back before you know it!"

"Really?"

"Really. In the meantime you and maman are going on a little trip. How does London sound?"

Manon settled down as the last of her fear vanished. Nadja stood up from her crouch and took her daughter's hand. A Voyage portal opened in front of them causing the little girl to stare in wonder. The reporter glanced back at Mister Bug, who gave her an encouraging nod, and stepped through.

"That's the last of them," Kagami stated as the portal closed.

All the akuma victims they freed were in London. Manon was out of Gabriel's reach. Their kwamis were all recharged. The villains' identities were exposed. Never before had Papillon's downfall been _so close._

Yet, the vise in Adrien's chest didn't loosen.

A hand on his shoulder startled him. He was halfway to his yo-yo before realizing it was just Carapace. Adrien forced himself to relax his posture.

Nino's expression wasn't easy to read but the crease between his eyes made his concern obvious. "Bro..."

"I'm fine," Mister Bug attempted to reassure him, resisting the urge to smile out of habit.

Carapace snorted. "No, you're not, dude."

Maneki-neko nodded in agreement. "Our present situation is not conducive to being 'fine'."

"... Alright, I guess I'm not really fine." But Adrien needed to be fine. Needed to hold himself together just long enough to give his father a piece of his mind before he broke down again. The image of Paris stretched out below him provided a focus for his turbulent thoughts.

Before his friends could say anything else Master Fu came up to them. "Mister Bug, a word."

"... Sure. Kagami keep an eye on the tracker. Nino access the mansion's cameras, see if you can't spy anything useful." Adrien followed the Guardian a little ways off from the others. He wasn't sure what to expect.

They faced each other and Master Fu gazed at his charge, choosing his words carefully. "You have done admirably bringing us this far, Adrien."

Blinking, Mister Bug straightened his posture, he wasn't expecting that. "Th-thank you, Master Fu."

"But this is as far as you can take us."

"... What?"

Sighing, Master Fu placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "You are compromised. Not only does Papillon know your identity but your connection to him makes you vulnerable to his manipulation. Adrien, with so many akuma out... We can't risk conflicting loyalties."

Roughly shaking the Guardian's unwelcome hand off of him Adrien stepped back. "Conflicting loyalty? I know where my loyalties lie."

"Your commitment is admirable but if you are akumatized-"

"I _was_ akumatized!" he clenched his fists to keep them from shaking. "I was Chat Blanc! _He _turned me into _Chat Blanc!_ My own _father!"_ Adrien glared at Master Fu as his raised voice drew the others' attention.

_He brushed me off on the anniversary of Maman's death!_

"He _used _me! He used _Marinette!_ He took what we wanted and _twisted it _for his own gain! If he tries that again _that's what_ _**this** is for!"_ Adrien held up his yo-yo.

Mister Bug turned away from the Guardian. " ' Conflicting loyalties '."

"I only meant-"

"I know what you meant! You made your point loud and clear!" _That I'm no Ladybug._ Angrily, he wiped at his eyes and strode back to his friends. _That I'm a liability._

... He was a liability.

But he was also the best chance they had.

"Maneki-neko! Carapace!"

The heroes jumped to attention at the command in Mister Bug's voice. They conferred amongst themselves as Voyager sent a pointed glare the Guardian's way.

Sabine, Muqīn Long, stepped beside him.

"I keep making mistakes with him," Master Fu lamented.

"From what I've gathered you expect him to trust you the way Marinette does. But I haven't heard a good reason why." Sabine pointed out.

"What?"

"_Why_ should he trust you?" she clarified.

"Trust is imperative between the Guardian and his Chosen," he recited.

"Hmm. Adrien has gone through a lot today: he snapped at Luka; made self-deprecating remarks about himself; even yelled some things at Marinette that, if circumstances were different, I would not be inclined to let slide. But he's never said anything against you. No matter what _I _said about you _Adrien _never gave any sign he agreed with me... until now."

"Were you not deprecating my choice to use teenagers as holders a mere hour ago?"

"Trying to stop them now is a waste of effort. They are involved whether we like it or not. We can only guide them."

"Muqīn Long!" Mister Bug called as a Voyage opened.

Sabine stepped towards the portal the heroes gathered around. "Trust is a two way street," she called over her shoulder. "Adrien isn't the one who needs to work on trusting his team."

The portal closed. Leaving Master Fu to ruminate on her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel may not appear this chapter but his presence was deeply felt. I thought it was appropriate (since he's the main villain this chapter) and naming the chapter "Chat Blanc" would've been much more misleading.
> 
> Speaking of which! That's as much detail as I'm going to go into. Recap: Gabriel dismisses Adrien like he did in the winter special on the day Emilie disappeared. Adrien's emotions reach akumatization levels. Akumatization occurs while Adrien is de-transformed with Gabriel fully aware of who he's corrupted. Papillon vanishes with the rest of Agreste manor in a giant, white ball of energy. Ladybug (barely) beats Chat Blanc. Her Lucky Charm is a blanket to cover him up so she won't find out his identity. Paris is left to wonder if Chat Blanc was actually Chat Noir or a Copycat/Anti-bug situation.
> 
> Next time: Assault on Agreste Manor!


	11. Sapotis 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storming the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . Not gonna lie, this chapter is pretty self-indulgent.

The plan was simple.

Muqīn Long and Voyager would show themselves at the Arc de Triomphe to lure as many supervillains as they could away from the manor... Probably would've been better to use Mirage and have the whole team together.

_Maybe I should have listened to Master Fu about using the Mouse instead._

Shaking such useless regrets from his mind Adrien refocused. They crouched on a rooftop across the street from his <strike>home</strike>, <strike>house</strike>, mansion. A fortress guarded by supervillains.

Once the scarlet army took the bait the adults would join Carapace, Maneki-neko, Viperion and himself as they broke into his own residence. Knowing the layout of their enemies' base was a definite advantage.

_Or we could just teleported everyone directly inside._

No! They were going in blind as is! Checking his yo-yo again he saw the manor's interior cameras were still unresponsive. His grip tightened as the blank screen stared back at him.

_You should have Muqīn Long with you; send one of the others with Voyager._

Once the supervillains took the bait Voyager would use his power to transport himself and Muqīn Long to their location. Hopefully, Mayura didn't have any surprises for them...

With all six of them together even Princess Justice would be overpowered! ...Right?

He spoke to Muqīn Long using the earpieces from Maneki-neko's baton. It was time. Papillon Écarlate's red mark flared on the faces of the akumatized villains that stood guard. They quickly moved away from the manor and towards the heroes' distraction.

The vise in his chest loosened and Adrien released a breath he didn't know he was holding. The plan was simple.

* * *

Mister Bug swung his yo-yo again, using it's wire to cut a dozen more hats, and Sapotis poofed out of existence.

But more kept coming. Viperion saved Carapace from being overwhelmed. Maneki-neko barely holding them off with both staffs extended. Mister Bug wasn't using his flight power up so he was in danger of being mobbed just like the others.

"Mir-ac-u-lous! Mir-a-cu-lous!"

Plus, they wouldn't stop that annoying chanting.

"You light-weights think you can sneak up on Papillon Écarlate!? He's _leagues_ ahead of you!" Anansi mocked.

She stood atop the mansion, her webs connecting all the surrounding buildings. Her vantage point giving her a nearly uninhibited line of fire. They were lucky she refrained from firing her sticky webs so Sapotis wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

Clones crawled all over the vast web that covered the entire intersection. Sapotis couldn't jump as high as a Miraculous holder but Anansi's strands gave them the advantage; her web allowed the Sapotis to surround the heroes on all sides.

"Kung Food's culinary genius wasn't appreciated before but now I am surrounded by those with a taste for fine dining!"

And Alya's sister wasn't the only one up there. Marinette's uncle kept a steady stream of soup coming from a large cauldron. The Sapotis ate greedily, multiplying exponentially before running along their sister's web to swarm the heroes.

Carapace knocked a pair of Sapotis into the ones behind, bowling them down like pins. "You know dudes," He threw his shield in an arc, clearing a space around the heroes. "A regular Cesaire is quite enough for anyone! No superpowers required!"

"Don't let Alya catch you saying that!" Mister Bug wrapped a handful of Sapotis up in his yo-yo and used them as a wrecking ball on other clones, causing half of them to vanish. "Viperion!"

The Snake hero used his lyre to cut a strand of web that hung overhead; the Sapotis using it fell and he quickly dispatched them. "They seem to follow Carapace more than the rest of us!"

"What!? Why!?" Carapace demanded of the Sapotis that clung to his leg as he shook her loose.

Maneki-neko swung her staff in a circle around herself, extending it to increase her range, pushing the Sapotis back. "Your girlfriend didn't take every opportunity to brag about how amazing Carapace was?"

Nino slumped as he realized Alya's sisters wanted a closer look at one of her heroes... Though Anansi probably preferred a closer look at his guts.

Mister Bug's brow furrowed as he absently spun his shield to deflect Sapotis in beach ball form. Raising a hand to his ear Adrien activated his communicator. "Muqīn Long, we could use some help over here!"

* * *

"We have our hands full over here too, Mister Bug!" Muqīn Long backflipped out of the way of an energy beam. It hit an unfortunate kissing zombie who promptly turned into a golden statue.

"Ridiculous! Utterly _ridiculous!_ It's so hard to find good help these days!" Style Queen bemoaned as she became dust to avoid Muqīn Long's sword. Rematerializing behind the hero she aimed her staff. "And what is that _atrocious _outfit! Don't you know the Chinese look has been out of style for _ages!?_ You're _fired!"_

Using her sword to deflect the blast Muqīn Long glared at the villain. "As though I would take fashion advice from a has-been like you!"

_"Has-been!?"_ Style Queen twirled her staff to charge her power for a stronger blast and-

**"Wind Dragon!"**

Muqīn Long's attack blew the hag full of hot air into her composite particles. Sabine grinned despite herself. It would take Style Queen a while to pull herself back together.

"By the power vested in me I hereby declare that you are a baby!"

A Voyage portal opened in the path of the command orb. On the other side of the Arc de Triomphe she saw it hit Pixelator who started crawling on all fours.

Voyager used another portal to appear at Malediktator's side and picked him up.

"By the power vested in me_eee-"_

The Gorilla threw him through a portal and it closed before the villain could finish his command.

"Where did you send him?" Muqīn Long inquired.

Voyager smirked. Freezer at Le Grand Paris.

"... Right." She had no idea what he was saying.

A glowing black projectile nearly hit Muqīn Long's face but she reeled back just in time. Magic spread from the point of impact, turning the concrete around it to coal.

"Sabine dear! Stop this foolishness and bow to Papillon Écarlate's will!" Befana circled the heroes with her flying motorcycle and began shooting in earnest.

The Dragon looked up as her eyes widened. "Gina?"

Seeing that his teammate didn't react in time Voyager placed himself between Muqīn Long and the incoming projectiles. **Voyage!**

Twin portals blocked Befana's attack; one taking in her shots, the other spitting them back out at her. Befana's motorcycle was maneuverable enough to dodge them all... but the knights and kissing zombies that advanced on the heroes weren't so lucky.

A car sailed at the heroes, snapping Sabine back into focus, and they sprinted out of the way.

"Women on the battlefield!? That's not how it's done!" Bakerix drank his potion and lifted a bus.

Muqīn Long's eye twitched. "Rolland you know perfectly well that women have been on the battlefield for millennia!"

"Not when _I _was a kid!" Her father-in-law chucked the bus at them.

Opening another portal Voyager used it to slam the bus into a giant Horrificator. Bakerix took advantage of his distraction and tackled him. The Gorilla crashed into the Arc de Triomphe and Bakerix made to follow up with another attack.

But Muqīn Long kicked the villain off balance, both feet landing square in his face, knocking over the knights behind him. No, that was not satisfaction she felt.

"One does not interrupt a duel between men!" Bakerix protested.

"Enough of your cantankerous nonsense!" Befana demanded, aiming her gun. "Our daughter-in-law needs to be taught some manners!"

Dodging Bakerix's punches Muqīn Long used his larger frame as a barrier between her and her mother-in-law's candy shots.

A horseshoe hit Befana's bike and she spun out of control for a moment. Then Voyager slammed into Bakerix from above, flattening the villain slightly.

Pink slime from a much smaller Horrificator pushed them back as Zombizou and Darkblade finally made an appearance.

Muqīn Long readied her sword and Voyager caught his horseshoe. They stood back to back as more villains surrounded them. Face set in determination she glanced at her teammate who nodded once.

The villains charged.

* * *

"... We're on our own," Mister Bug informed his team. Lassoing Carapace's shield he spun it furiously like an old-fashioned slingshot to build up momentum before letting it go.

"What about our ace in the hole?" Carapace caught his shield as it zoomed back after ricocheting through an entire wave of Sapotis. "Ow."

"We have to save that for the boss fight." Mister Bug dodged another strand of web from Anansi with a grunt of frustration. Her aim was good but the distance between them gave the heroes plenty of time to evade. "... It's not like Nora to hang back and let her sisters do the fighting for her."

"The scarlet akuma gives Papillon more control over his victims. Perhaps he ordered her to stay up there?" Maneki-neko used her staff as a lever to flip a car. It tumbled side over side for a bit, forcing the clones to draw back, but quickly lost momentum. And Sapotis quickly surged forward.

"Mir-ac-u-lous! Mir-a-cu-lous!"

"Dude, how do we get up there without becoming flies in her web?" Carapace asked Luka, using his shield to deflect Sapotis in their beach ball form.

But Viperion shook his head from his perch on a lamppost. "Depends on how we want to go about it!" Remembering, he threw his lyre at a group of Sapotis that jumped at the heroes from above in a surprise attack. Most of the rooftops were far too crowded with clones for his taste and half the buildings were covered in webs.

Mister Bug wrapped his yo-yo around several lampposts, making a net-like barrier around the heroes to slow down the little gremlins. "Which means we've already tried plenty of times." Adrien clenched his jaw at the thought of how much he'd already messed up.

"Guess it's worth a shot, dudes." Carapace eyed the Sapotis as they tried to get through the net before turning to Adrien. Nino grinned as he prepared himself to be bait.

Mister Bug blinked at his best friend. His mind wandering back: a quick apology, a push from behind, Backwarder's weapon touching him and then the ladybugs waking him.

"You call that a web!?" Anansi mocked. "_This_ is a web!" She spat out strands of her non-sticky webbing around Mister Bug's net and the Sapotis began to climb. There were so many clones they were like a living flood.

"Mir-ac-u-lous! Mir-a-cu-lous!"

Adrien never thought about it. Didn't dwell on what it meant because it _worked._ Backwarder was beaten because of his sacrifice and if Desperada taught him anything it's that he much preferred that to the alternative and-

"_No._" Mister Bug turned from Carapace to Maneki-neko. Pointing at a car he asked: "Do you think you can get that up there?"

Glancing between the vehicle and the villains' location Maneki-neko nodded. "Yes."

Carapace's brow furrowed. "Dude- Mister Bug-"

Grabbing Nino's shoulder Mister Bug directed his attention to Anansi and Kung Food. As well as the surrounding buildings. "Carapace, we're pulling a Captain America!"

Eyes widening Carapace's grin returned in full force. "You got it, dude!"

"Better hurry!" Viperion urged, throwing his lyre to knock back Sapotis that reached the top of the net. Luka saw Adrien give him a questioning look from the corner of his eye; he nodded reassuringly at the Ladybug wielder.

Mister Bug retracted his yo-yo, causing the Sapotis that were swarming over his barrier to fall.

Viperio threw his lyre, opening a path between the sea of clones.

Carapace ran through the swarm, "Hey, little dudes!" and the Sapotis followed him away from his friends.

"Ca-ra-pace, Ca-ra-pace!"

Striding toward a vehicle Maneki-neko pulled out her staff and separated it. Angling both halves against the ground she extended them. Launching the car into the air, hurling it towards Anansi and Kung Food.

One of Maneki-neko's batons went sailing after it.

As did Viperion's lyre.

If Anansi had pupils she would have rolled her eyes. "Is that the best you light-weights can do!" She spat out a web; catching the car and the heroes weapons before they could even get close...

Just in time for Carapace's shield to ricochet off the suspended vehicle and hit Anansi in the head. "Ack!" Stumbling back she knocked over Kung Food's cauldron. Soup spilled everywhere, covering every surface and sweeping the villains off their feet. The shear volume of broth was much greater than what a normal cauldron should be able to contain.

Mister Bug anchored his yo-yo on a chimney and let it pull him upward. Lassoing Carapace from above Adrien yanked his best friend away from the Sapotis. Both of them descended in an arc towards the manor's roof.

Maneki-neko grabbed Viperion and propelled them after their teammates with her baton.

Seeing where the heroes were going the Sapotis swarmed towards the mansion's gates. "Mir-ac-u-lous! Mir-a-cu-lous!"

As they landed Mister Bug sliced the webs that connected the manor's roof to the other buildings. Releasing his teammates' weapons and sending Sapotis along it's strands to poof below.

Carapace grabbed his shield from where it fell and raised it high. **"Shell-ter!"**

The Turtle's green sphere encased the entire mansion; keeping most of the Sapotis and supervillains outside.

Maneki-neko barely touched down before she launched herself at Kung Food, leapt over him, "One star review," and tore his hat with her claws.

Grabbing his lyre Viperion threw it at the two Sapotis that never left Kung Food's cauldron. After dozens of restarts he finally knew which ones were the originals. When the Sapotis transformed back into Ella and Etta instead of vanishing he lets out a sigh of relief.

Mister Bug was quick to purify both akuma.

Carapace used his shield to poof the remaining Sapotis on the roof before they could eat what was left of Kung Food's soup. He turned away from the mess and glanced questioningly at the others. "I thought an akuma villain's power stopped working after you catch the butterfly- _Urk!"_

Anansi appeared from behind the overturned cauldron and held the meddlesome Turtle aloft by his neck. She was dripping with the purple soup that covered most of the roof. "Depends on the villain," she growled. Carapace's throat constricted as Anansi squeezed all three of her right hands.

Maneki-neko slammed her baton on Anansi's helmet and it cracked from the impact. Her eyes were stormclouds. "No."

Mister Bug caught the akuma as Carapace fell to his knees, red-faced and gasping for breath.

"Nino!" Adrien rushed to his side. Taking one arm as Viperion took the other they helped Carapace to his feet.

"M'fine," Carapace rasped, coughing. Steadying himself, he gently pushed his concerned teammates off.

Brow furrowed, Mister Bug turned his head away so Nino wouldn't see his clenched jaw. If he wasn't wearing gloves his white knuckles would give him away.

Guarding her teammates Maneki-neko's ears stood straight up as she scanned for threats.

"Ugh, what happened?" Nora helped Wang Cheng to his feet, careful not to slip on the spilled liquid. "Runts!" she exclaimed as the twins slid towards her.

Maneki-neko poofed a Sapotis that tried to sneak up on her from behind without turning around. She eyed the Shell-ter as the clones banged on it from the outside to no effect. They needed to hurry.

The Snake Miraculous beeped insistently, drawing everyone's attention.

Mister Bug glanced from the four civilians to his teammates. Sapotis swarmed beyond the Shell-ter which meant they couldn't risk dropping it to get the civilians out. But they couldn't just leave them exposed on the roof. His expression tightened. "... Okay. Maneki-neko, follow me with them. We need to keep them safe. Viperion, Carapace, go-"

"Look out!"

Viperion dove between Mister Bug and the whip that snaked out to meet him.

* * *

_ **Pain!** _

So much pain Viperion fell to his knees.

Despair sapped the conviction from his heart. Jealousy clouded his reason. Shame _burned_ him!

Luka curled into a ball.

_Not **good enough!**_ The emotions screeched. **_Never_** _good enough!_

A torrent of confusion, heartbreak and longing came from Marinette. Concern for him, suffocating and pervasive, rose from Juleka and his maman. Disappointment and anger, Kagami's, cut like her blade. Self-deprecation, self-doubt, self-_loathing _roared over the others from Adrien.

_How does he **stand** it!?_

Love and admiration and joy also surged forth with the waves of their feeling.

But they gave Luka no reprieve; merely added to the chaos of so many people weighing down on him.

Viperion clutched his head as the foreign sensations flooded him.

* * *

Carapace stood with his shield raised, blocking Viperion from their attacker. "What'd you do to him!?"

Princess Justice floated above them. Regal in her Judgment even as she deflected Mister Bug's flurry of attacks. "Luka's always been so empathetic. I thought he'd like to know how you felt about him."

"Stop it!" Mister Bug demanded, launching himself at her. Princess Justice floated almost casually out of the way but he twisted as he passed her and wrapped his yo-yo around her arm. "Leave Viperion alone!"

Maneki-neko made to attack but Carapace grabbed her arm. "Wait! We can't leave them up here!" He gestured to the Cesaires and Wang Cheng.

Turning her head from Mister Bug and Princess Justice's fight to the civilians, her jaw tightened. Viperion cried out as whatever affected him worsened. Maneki-neko gave a curt nod. They needed to get everyone to safety.

Zigzagging in an attempt to shake off the hero Princess Justice tried to strike him with her whip. "Is _bugging _me the best you can do?" Zooming back towards the now deserted roof and stopping suddenly she managed to pull free of his yo-yo.

Shooting forward Mister Bug rolled into a crouch, purple soup painting his armor. "I have a reputation for monkeying around," he deadpanned.

"Well, that won't do!" A familiar voice declared. "I can't have you embarrassing me by making a fool of yourself!"

Chills ran down Adrien's spine and he whirled around, throwing his yo-yo.

Papillon Écarlate blocked Mister Bug's attack with his sword-cane, the yo-yo wrapping itself around his weapon. He grinned cruelly. "Is that any way to treat your Father?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really stuck on this part but it's DONE now! Yes!
> 
> I really wanted to show the Cesaire sisters teaming up.


	12. Papillon Écarlate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Princess Justice's dust only lets people say things they BELIEVE are true. So, they can say things that are blatantly WRONG as long as they think they're right.

Mister Bug and Papillon Écarlate crashed through the vast chamber's ceiling. Grappling in midair as they fell onto the single walkway suspended over water. The impact knocking the breath out of them as they separated. Dust, both from rubble and Princess Justice, fell with them.

Rising to his feet Papillon backhanded Mister Bug, who staggered backwards toward the circular garden beneath the butterfly symbol. "I expected _better_ from you, Adrien," he scolded. "You disappoint me."

Fear spiking as he stumbled, Adrien breathed heavily as his heart hammered in his chest. Eyes wide and pale face stinging where he was struck. Backing away, Adrien's fists curled to still the tremor in his hands as Gabriel advanced. Dread pushing him back; rage urging him forward. "Guess that makes us even."

_"Don't_ talk _back_ to me!" Gabriel snapped, swinging his cane at his son. "Everything I do, I do for _your_ own good!"

Reeling his head back to avoid the weapon, Adrien's features twisted as though tasting something vile. Rage flaring over his fear he hurled his yo-yo at Gabriel. "You _akumatized_ me! _Used_ me! Against my _friends!_ Against _Marinette!"_

Sneering at the reminder, Gabriel casually deflected Adrien's clumsy attack. "I was merely fulfilling my duty as your fath- As your fath-" Gabriel couldn't finish.

"When have _you_ ever acted like a _father?"_ Adrien spat. The words burned as they left his lips. Guilt squeezing at his chest as the undiluted honesty forced its way out.

Face contorting as his temper flared Gabriel unsheathed his sword.

Spinning his yo-yo like a shield Adrien's heart rose into his throat as his stomach dropped to his feet.

Using both blade and sheath, one in each hand, Gabriel thrust his weapon forward. "I _knew_ I couldn't trust you!" One after the other. "How could an ungrateful brat like _you _understand!" Again and again, forcing Adrien to retreat. "After everything I've _done for you!"_ Gabriel's furious attacks doing less damage to the hero than his patronizing words. "The responsibility we have to our _family_ outweighs any _schoolboy crush!"_

Adrien's words came unbidden as Gabriel's contempt ignited his indignation. _"I **love** her!"_ Seeing red, he threw a punch Gabriel caught easily. His grip nearly crushing Adrien's hand.

His so-called father leaned down and breathed, "What would _you_ know of love?" And sent Adrien flying onto his back with a high kick. "I sacrificed _everything_ so our family could be _whole_ again!"

"You mean you sacrificed _me,"_ Adrien accused past the pain, arm curling protectively over his stomach.

Rising to his knees at the end of the walkway Adrien reached up. The railing groaned under his shaking grip. Every nerve in his body screaming at him to _run._ Lifting himself to his feet Adrien glared at Gabriel. _No._

"What does it matter!? Once I have both Miraculous none of _this!"_ Gabriel extended his arms as if encompassing all of Paris. "Will have ever happened!" Gabriel walked disdainfully toward Adrien, sword at the ready.

"You never loved _anyone_ but _yourself!"_ Adrien's body itself seemed to oppose his open rebellion. As every repressed feeling Princess Justice's dust forced out sent a fresh wave of guilt through him.

Gabriel held no such qualms about charging sword first at his only son; so incensed at Adrien's words that he could only answer with a _roar._

Blocking Gabriel's attack Adrien stumbled backwards into the container at the center of the garden, laying a hand on the glass to steady himself. "... You never loved anyone but yourself," Adrien repeated. "Why should you treat _your son_ any differently?"

Gabriel halted his sword-cane at the metallic thud of Adrien making contact with the container. "... _Son?"_ He spat out through gritted teeth. "A _true_ son wouldn't stop me from helping his _mother!"_

Confusion clouded Adrien's features, momentarily obscuring his anger and fear. "Wh-what?"

Face twisting into a cruel grin, Gabriel sheathed his sword and gestured behind Adrien. "Look at what your selfishness has cau- allowed to continue," he ordered.

Warily, Adrien glanced back and-

His breath caught. "M-maman?"

Longing and uncertainty flooded his mind and pounded against his skull. Hope and despair surged in his heart; raging against his ribcage until he felt like it would burst. Betrayal and heartache jolted every nerve like lighting. But above all else:_ wrath._

Adrien's entire body shook as he clenched his fists. Righteous fury howling to get out.

_"Why?" _Adrien whispered.

**"**_**Why!?" **_Adrien demanded.

_**"WHY!?" **_Adrien screamed.

Papillon Écarlate's grin widened as he released an akuma from the top of his cane. The scarlet butterfly flew straight for Mister Bug's earrings.

* * *

Tackling Princess Justice before she could follow the Agreste's down the new skylight in their roof Maneki-neko still couldn't prevent her dust from going after them. But she did avoid being exposed to it again.

Breathing deeply, Maneki-neko took her stance as she focused her rising fear and anger to work with her. Instead of against her. No dust required.

Snapping her whip at the Black Cat, Princess Justice brushed off some of her own dust from her shoulder. "You think this changes anything? We were barely a match for Papillon together; Adrien doesn't stand a chance by himself."

Dodging, Maneki-neko split her baton and sent one half spinning at the villain. "You shouldn't underestimate a Ladybug. I hear they have Luck on their side."

Floating to the side so the baton sailed past her Princess Justice charged, whip striking Maneki-neko's spinning shield again and again. "He's no Ladybug! He isn't even a good Black Cat! And his modeling leaves something to be desired!"

Brow furrowing in confusion Maneki-neko threw her second baton, forcing Princess Justice to dodge... Straight into the path of her first baton as it boomeranged back, knocking her out of the air. "... I guess there was never any reason for us to fight over him," Kagami ventured as she caught both weapons.

"That's right!" Princess Justice rolled out of the way of the Cat's dual staff strikes from where she fell. "Adrien isn't worth anything!"

Kagami stilled at that long enough for Princess Justice to put some distance between them. "... Such a shame boys are so unreliable; leaving me to fight you alone while they hide like reptiles." Maneki-neko extended her baton like a lance at the villain.

Kicking it away Princess Justice grinned. "Tell me where they are and I'll let you keep your Miraculous!"

Kagami's tail stiffened. _"Liar!"_ Maneki-neko let the villain's whip wrap around her staff and yanked her in. "You're a _liar!"_ Her fist connected with the akumatized supervillain.

Throwing her own punch Princess Justice's eyes narrowed. "Justice doesn't lie!"

Stumbling back, Maneki-neko threw herself forward. "You're not Justice!" She tackled the villain, and they went over the edge of the roof. "You're immune to your own dust! You've been lying since the beginning!"

Arresting their momentum Princess Justice struggled against Kagami's hold on her. _"__What _lies!? I brought Judgment down on Paris like I swore I would! I haven't broken any promises!"

"What of your promise to _Paris_ to bring _Papillon to Justice!" _Maneki-neko's claws dug into impenetrable skin as Princess Justice zoomed erratically in an effort to shake her off. "What about your promise to _stop_ the akuma attacks!"

Freeing her weapon-less hand Princess Justice struck at the hero, glaring at Kagami. "Who are _you_ to pass Judgment!?" They grazed the ground as her struggling intensified. "What injustice have _you_ suffered to _Judge_ me!?" Her flying grew erratic as she focused on removing Maneki-neko. _"W__hat right do **you** have to **stand in my way!?"**_

Kagami stared into Marinette's clouded eyes as her blows rained down. "You are _not_ Justice," she repeated. And extended her claws toward the akumatized bag.

Princess Justice's eyes widened as they both reached for her bag... just as they crashed through the manor's front doors.

* * *

Yo-yo whirring, Mister Bug snatched the akuma out of the air right before it reached his earring. _"That,"_ He breathed, turning towards his enemy as his eyes darkened. "... the best you can do?"

**"Lucky Charm!"**

A red baseball bat with black spots fell into Mister Bug's hands.

Papillon Écarlate's grin turned mocking. "What do you think that's go-"

Adrien was suddenly _there,_ swinging the bat as hard as he could into Gabriel's smug face. Sending him straight through the hole in the ceiling. And the holes in all the floors above them. Gabriel crashed face-first into the Shell-ter that surrounded the mansion.

Peeling off like a used band aid Papillon Écarlate fell off the energy shield... Right into Mister Bug's second swing.

Gabriel crashed into the statue of Emilie, shattering it. He stared wide-eyed at the broken pieces of his obsession before his face twisted with rage. _"How **dare** you desecrate your** mother's** **memory** like this!"_

Adrien flinched as another wave of guilt hit. He couldn't help it. Obedience and the fear of punishment were ingrained into him. Princess Justice's dust amplifying everything to nearly intolerable levels.

But Mister Bug could see Gabriel clearly; maybe for the first time in his life. So, despite the fearful voice in the back of his head, Adrien steeled himself against his instincts and glared down at Papillon Écarlate from the manor's roof. _"I'm _not the one committing _atrocities _in her name."

Face contorting even further as he finally snapped, Papillon launched himself at Mister Bug, blade extended. _"If you won't help your mother then I'll **rip those earrings off BY FORCE!"**_

Heart pounding, Mister Bug leapt over Papillon and lassoed his yo-yo around the Butterfly wielder mid-lunge. Using his momentum Adrien swung Gabriel in an arc and slammed him back down to earth. Adrien landed in a crouch. The scarlet villain laid stunned where he fell.

_It's time._ Mister Bug opened his yo-yo and pulled out the Monkey Miraculous. Xuppu materializing as Adrien placed the crown on his head.

"Mister Bug!" 

Rolling out of the way of Princess Justice's whip Mister Bug brought his yo-yo up, spinning it as a shield. Just in time to see Carapace hit Princess Justice with his own shield. "Shouldn't your suit have more yellow?"

"Thought about it!" Carapace caught his shield and flanked Princess Justice as she recovered. "Decided we could use some more backup, dude."

As if in answer to his unasked question, a top zoomed at Princess Justice. Growling, she deflected it with her whip.

"You think you can sucker punch the guy who saved my sisters? Not while Piqûre D'abeille has anything to say about it!"

The Bee looked like a combination of Anansi and Qween Bee. Pitch black skin contrasting with the yellow stripes along her boxing inspired armor. Helmet open at the top, hair stylized into antennae with the comb at the base.

"Nora?" She was the only one it could be. Mister Bug gave a questioning glance at Nino.

"I told you!" Alya's sister hurled her top at Princess Justice again. "It's Piqûre D'abeille!"

Carapace pointed at Papillon, who was starting to rise, as he joined Piqûre D'abeille in distracting the flying supervillain. "Go, dude! We got this!"

Xuppu appeared from nowhere. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Mister Bug nodded and raised each hand before bringing them together.

**"Tikki, Xuppu, Unify!"**

More armor covered his forearms and lower legs. Metal accents surrounded them, and the now dark padding on his chest and shoulders. The black that ran down his sides now a gold that complimented the red of his suit. The spots remained unchanged. A tail encircled his waist. Red highlights streaked his hair. No mask covered his face.

Roi Bug was ready. They needed to disrupt Papillon Écarlate's power and cut off his reinforcements. Replacing his Lucky Charm bat with his staff he threw the weapon into the air and-

"NO!"

Fire ripped into Adrien's shoulder where Princess Justice whipped him. He cried out as the emotions flooded him. _Heartbreak._ Pervasive and filled with shattered dreams. _Disappointment._ Sickening in it's cruel crushing of hope and breaking of pedestals. _Anger._ All-consuming, all-encompassing.

Adrien fell to his knees and clutched his head. Too many emotions. His own. Others'. Either one of Princess Justice's powers was torture by itself but _together?_ Adrien couldn't tell what was him and what wasn't.

"Get _away_ from him!" Carapace body-slammed, shield first, into Princess Justice. Knocking her away from Adrien.

Concern, sharp and urgent, flared from Nino.

Stumbling to his feet Papillon Écarlate took in his son on the ground. He grinned. "Excellent." And made his way over to the broken hero.

Contempt, sordid in it's hatefulness, struck from Gabriel.

"He said don't touch the Ladybug!" Piqûre D'abeille tried to block the bug from Papillon but Princess Justice threw Carapace into her.

Responsibility, a sense of duty, a debt owed, flowed from Nora.

Using her whip, Princess Justice kept the two heroes at a distance.

Love and hate in equal measure burned from <strike>Ladybug</strike>, <strike>Marinette</strike>, Princess Justice. But her feelings were... clouded.

Bending down, Papillon Écarlate reached for the Ladybug Miraculous.

Satisfaction. _Finally, finally, **finally!**_

Roi Bug smacked his hand away.

_Hate._

Recoiling in surprise Papillon Écarlate narrowed his eyes. "Fine, if you won't learn your lesson..." He raised his cane and brought it down on his son.

_Disgust._

Adrien grabbed the weapon mid-swing, palm stinging where it struck him. Lifting his eyes he glared at his father through the tears. "You think _this_ will bring me down?"

_Useless._

Papillon's eyes widened at Roi Bug's lucidity. No one Judged by Princess Justice maintained their presence of mind amid the overwhelming storm of emotions! Papillon Écarlate reeled back.

_Worthless._

Using the momentum to lift himself up Adrien planted his feet, determination etched into his features. Grabbing hold of the sword-cane's hilt as well, his grip tightened on the hand around said hilt. "I have to live with my own father's _apathy."_

_Nuisance._

Papillon Écarlate attempted to pull free from Roi Bug's vise-like grip with increasing frustration. The greater strength the Miraculous fusion gave Roi Bug left both of them at a stalemate in this tug of war. **"Princess Justice!"**

_Jealous._

"I have to deal with a broken heart _every day."_ Roi Bug held firm as Papillon Écarlate changed tactics and pushed against him. Neither giving ground as they strained against each other. Even as Papillon loomed over him. Even as Adrien's fear threatened to weaken his resolve.

_Envious._

Princess Justice flew towards her master but Piqûre D'abeille wrapped her top around the villain's feet. Swinging her around, faster and faster, Piqûre D'abeille let go and Princess Justice crashed into one of the manor's windows. The Bee hurried after her.

_Spoiled._

Roi Bug's continued disobedience frayed Papillon's control. He didn't understand. _Couldn't_ understand. And that terrified him. Terror that fed into his wrath. Letting go of his sword-cane in frustration, Papillon made a grab for the Ladybug earrings with a growl.

Roi Bug used Papillon's own weapon to knock him back. Papillon leveraged his momentum to snatch back his sword-cane. "I have to put a _smile on my face_ whenever something reminds me of maman!" Adrien continued, a manic edge creeping into his voice as Papillon withdrew.

_Selfish._

Princess Justice's dust tore at Gabriel's walls. Making everything indistinct, preventing him from thinking clearly. Distracted him from the battle at hand.

Papillon Écarlate glared at the heroes as Carapace quickly picked up the Monkey's staff from where it fell and tossed it to Roi Bug. His butterfly mark flared to life as he summoned his army from beyond the Shell-ter.

_Disappointment._

"You're disappointed in me?" Adrien caught his staff and returned his father's hateful glare. Every insecurity he had an open wound. An open wound his father took great pleasure in justifying. So, now his heart was covered in scars. "How do you think _I _feel?"

**"Uproar!"**

A baseball fell into Roi Bug's outstretched hand.

_Yes._

"... We never did play catch did we?" Roi Bug gripped the bat from his Lucky Charm firmly in one hand while holding the Uproar baseball in the other.

A thrill rushed through him from Carapace.

Papillon Écarlate backed further away from the heroes. "A-Adrien! I am your _father!_ I _demand_ that you put that down!"

_No._

"Sorry, dad." Roi Bug tossed the baseball into the air. "You always said I didn't listen." And swung.

Thunder cracked as the magic objects connected. Baseball flying full speed at Gabriel Agreste's face.

Papillon threw his sword-cane to deflect the object. The baseball bounced off the exterior wall and rolled harmlessly on the ground. "... It... It didn't work! Ha! I knew you couldn't-"

Papillon Écarlate shifted into different colors. Orange, green, polka dotted, settling on plaid.

Adrien couldn't help it; he laughed. It wasn't a nice sound.

Desperation rolled from Gabriel like a wave. Hate and anger stinging like salt on Adrien's open wounds.

Roi Bug collapsed onto one knee.

"Adrien!" Carapace grabbed his side and pulled his best friend to his feet. His alarm adding to the emotional weight on Adrien's shoulders.

"I... I'm fine..." Roi Bug gasped. "We need to-"

Adrien's head jerked toward the mansion.

_Righteous fury_.

The manor exploded. Glass raining down and the roof blowing to bits as the largest sentimonster Adrien had ever seen emerged from the shattered structure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . I spent a ridiculous amount of time thinking up a name that wasn't "Monkey Bug".
> 
> Ironic, considering how fast Bee!Nora's name came to me.
> 
> Also, I don't like editing.


	13. Adrien Agreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth and Justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a lot longer than I wanted it to.

**"Shell-ter!"**

Carapace tackled Roi Bug to the ground and raised his shield. Rubble bounced off the Turtle's tool as pieces of the Agreste manor flew everywhere. But the hexagon his power summoned shot towards a far corner of the mansion.

Where Nino left the civilians and an incapacitated Luka.

Burning a hole through what remained of a stone wall the hexagon bloomed into a Shell-ter. Protecting the people inside from the falling debris.

"Kagami! Nora!" Roi Bug struggled against Carapace, gasping for breath. He had to get them out! He had to-

"Bro, chill! They're fine!" Carapace's reassurance ringing hollow with the uncertainty Roi Bug felt coming off of him. "It'll take more than a little rubble to take out a pair like them."

Struggling to rein in the myriad emotions pulling at his mind Adrien chose to focus on Nino's faith, rather than his doubt. "You... You're right. They'll be fine."

Helping Roi Bug to his feet, Carapace made the mistake of looking up. _Panic!_ Body freezing as the blood drained from his face.

Swallowing, Roi Bug reluctantly followed Nino's gaze.

Dust settling, the sentimonster rose up from what was left of the manor on six giant, spiked legs. It pressed against Carapace's force field. Green sphere cracking from the pressure. Heaving, the sentimonster pushed up... and the Shell-ter shattered.

Four great, spotted, butterfly-like wings stretched out, covering the sun. Its massive, armored body reminiscent of a ladybug. A monstrous, building sized, chimeric ladybug.

Adrien stared up at the colossal creature in shock. _Kaiju._

Floating above its armored head a tiny figure held the sentimonster's antennae like reins. Scarlet dress now stained with splattered pink. Once blank eyes alive with... _Righteous Fury._

Cruel laughter snapped Roi Bug's attention away from the behemoth. Papillon picked up his sword-cane with a flourish. "Excellent, my Princess Justice!" Gabriel pointed the tip at his son. "Now, _end_ them!"

_Terror._ For one blinding moment that was all Adrien could feel. And it was all his.

Princess Justice looked down, regarding the person who addressed her, and her Righteous Fury looked down with her. Another corner of the mansion's outer wall crumbling as one of the sentimonster's lower legs grazed the stone. Its forward limbs passed overhead, covering them in its shadow, nicking what remained of the courtyard wall, and digging its spiked legs into the street beyond with a boom.

Looming over those below it like a child observing ants, the sentimonster lowered its giant head so Princess Justice could see the Miraculous holders clearly. Its compound eyes unsettlingly reflecting multiple mirror images at them.

Emotion filled eyes took in Roi Bug and he tensed. _Confusion, heartache, anger, sadness. _They all flowed from Princess Justice, rolling over Adrien in an instant before settling on something else. Something much more confusing and unpredictable: _love._

**"I said _end_ them!"** Papillon ordered.

Princess Justice turned away from Roi Bug and narrowed her eyes at Papillon. "No," she replied.

_Righteous Fury._ It raged around her like an inferno, powering the sentimonster born of her akuma enhanced emotions. Adrien felt her wrath it was so great, though the emotion wasn't directed at him.

"You _dare_ defy me!?" Papillon raged. "I gave you your power to _serve me!_ **I _command _you!"**

"I am _Princess Justice!" _She retorted. Righteous Fury snapping its pillar-like mandibles in agreement, black eyespots glowing darkly. "I am meant to punish the Guilty! Not persecute the Innocent!"

Surprise flashed across Papillon's features before morphing into a scowl. Adrien felt the realization hit Gabriel: Roi Bug's Uproar severed the Butterfly's control. _"I _decide who's Guilty or Innocent!" Papillon crossed his arms in order to remove the akuma and-

A beam of black light engulfed everything around Gabriel, coming from one of the sentimonster's eyespots. The edge of it barely an arms length from Adrien who scrambled back. Energy fading, it revealed Papillon floating immobilized above a large darkened circle as a black glow surrounded his frame.

_Panic!_ Roi Bug clutched at Carapace for support. Knees giving out as Papillon's horror washed over him.

"Whoa, dude!" Nino held him upright. The sentimonster's display snapping him out of his stupor, Carapace pulled Roi Bug away from the titan. His own fear clashing with everything Adrien was already feeling.

Trying to clear his head Roi Bug pointed to Carapace's Shell-ter, partly covered in chunks of building. Wang Cheng, Ella, and Etta still inside. "W-we can't leave them there."

Carapace nodded in agreement and half carried, half dragged his best friend as they retreated from the chimeric monstrosity's unnerving gaze.

The black spots on the sentimonster's wings pulsed with dark energy as Gabriel was lifted higher into the air. He fought against the sentimonster's power, struggling to move as he was carried towards its mandibled maw.

"STOP!"

Mayura stood atop one of the sentimonster's legs. Her right arm retained Catalyst's grey color, holding tightly onto her akumatized tablet. Orange stripes covering her body.

"Stop!" Mayura repeated. "You were supposed to help him! Release Papillon or I will dispel your amok!" She held her fingers together in preparation to carry out her threat.

Princess Justice let go of the sentimonster's antennae, right hand going behind her back, and Gabriel began lowering to the ground.

"Good. Now-"

The whip snapped out from Princess Justice's hand and struck Mayura square in the chest.

Nathalie raised her hands to her head and screamed.

She screamed as the terror her sentimonsters inflicted on the citizens of Paris roared through her. Their cries echoing in her ears. Heart pounding, chest heaving, body telling her to run, run, _run!_

Mayura fell from her perch like a bird with clipped wings.

One of the sentimonster's eyespots shot out a much smaller beam and caught Nathalie before she hit the ground. The half akumatized, half Miraculous villain drifted upwards.

"You are both found Guilty of trespasses against _La Grande Ville de Paris!"_ Princess Justice intoned. "As such, your punishment is befitting of your crime."

Papillon ground his teeth as he floated closer to the sentimonster's head and Princess Justice's whip. "You... can't... do... this!"

In answer, Princess Justice raised her whip and struck.

_Pain. _Gabriel felt the pain of bruised flesh and broken bones, shattered with the stolen power of Destruction. _Fear._ The fear of Death, ever present, which even courage could not hold in check. _Anger._ Raging against the unfairness of it all. _Hate._ Powerful, as every newly acknowledged emotion is powerful.

_Resentment._ Festering, like an infection on an untreated wound.

_Hopelessness._ Rising in the dark hours of the night, when the mind isn't distracted by self-made illusions.

_Terror._ Of the consequences of failure; informed by experience.

_Guilt. _For raising a hand against the one who raised him.

_Worthless._ All but shouted in the pervasive silence met by every exploit.

_ **Useless.** Why can't you do anything right!?_

_ **Untrustworthy.** Why would they trust you when your own blood doesn't!?_

_ **Unloved!** Why do you think he doesn't care about you!?_

_ **ABANDONED!** By your own Father!!!_

Adrien's feelings ripped a primal scream from Gabriel's throat. Years of repressed emotions exploding outward all at once. The pain of Paris not even registering amid his son's as Gabriel lost consciousness.

Opening its mandibles wide, Righteous Fury swallowed Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur whole.

The sentimonster's exoskeleton rippled with energy. Purple and blue shifting in its wings as they took on the true colors of both Miraculous it just devoured. Throwing its head back, the sentimonster opened its mandibles and **_ROARED!_**

Now that the 'super' villains were out of the way Princess Justice could complete her true mission: the Judgment of Paris.

"Mir-ac-u-lous! Mir-ac-u-lous!"

Turning toward the ruined walls Princess Justice saw thousands of Sapotis swarming over the rubble. What better place to commence her Judgment than with the akumatized? After all, they were-

_Guilty!_ She lifted a hand to her forehead as a stab of pain spiked between her eyes. _No. _They are victims! They are... _Innocent._

Great wings lifted the sentimonster into the sky. Gale-force winds blowing the Sapotis away. Every last clone vanishing with the force of impact as they crashed into buildings. Shattered glass and abandoned vehicles flying through the air with every beat of its wings.

Rising higher, Righteous Fury's shadow stretched across Paris as its wings began to glow. Dark blasts of energy bombarding the city below.

Princess Justice smiled as her Judgement rained down on Paris.

* * *

**"Wind Dragon!"**

Muqīn Long pulled the knights into her twister and launched them at Darkblade and Simon Says.

Voyage!

Voyager dropped Gamer 2.0's giant mech on Horrificator. Reducing the former to pixels.

Reforming, Muqīn Long kicked the Pharaoh into one of his own time bubbles. Joining Befana and Bakerix in slow motion. She dodged Simon Says soldiers as they collided with Zombizou's zombies. Wiping sweat from her brow she rejoined Voyager.

"How do you think the others are holding up?" Muqīn Long slashed through Rogercop's attack. All of the villains had dots or stripes or something in contrasting colors with their scarlet forms. Which meant Adrien succeeded in using Uproar on Papillon.

Sending another wave of brainwashed pawns into the Seine, Voyager made a so-so gesture with his hand. Adrien still needed to dispel Papillon Écarlate's power and cast the cure. Job's not done.

"... Well, that won't do. We need to find a way to-"

A massive roar echoed throughout the city. Shaking windows and setting off car alarms. The akumatized paused in their assault and turned as one in the direction of the Agreste manor.

Cold dread ran down Sabine's spine as a great gale blew through the streets. A massive creature ascending into the sky, its shadow racing towards them. Every supervillain began to glow black without warning, the red of their forms darkening to purple. Their butterfly mark flaring to life.

Muqīn Long and Voyager readied their weapons as the darkness reached them.

* * *

Dropping his Shell-ter Nino rushed to Luka's side. Hands hovering uncertainly over his friend. Sass laid a reassuring appendage on Carapace's arm as Luka tossed and turned, lost in a nightmare.

Wang Cheng held the twins closely as they trembled, faces buried in his chef's jacket. "The boy... fainted. His condition scares the girls."

Sass nodded solemnly. "Viperion will not be able to aid you unless the curse is lifted."

Carapace's fists curled in determination. Now wasn't the time to wallow! He scanned the ruined courtyard of the Agreste manor. "That means we'll need the Lucky-"

"Where's Nora! I want her here!" Ella announced as Etta nodded in agreement.

"Nora is... is..." Nino bit his lip, held up his shield and quickly searched for her location. A Bee icon blinked steadily at him and next to it what looked like the Black Cat. They were fine, protected by an underground chamber that didn't collapse with the rest of the manor, apparently. "She'll be here in a sec, little dudes." Nino blinked back the sudden moisture in his eyes. They were fine.

Adrien let Nino's relief roll over and past him. Keeping both eyes upward as Righteous Fury continued its master's Judgment. Dark blasts lighting up entire buildings. Satisfaction and pride bleeding into Princess Justice's chaotic emotions.

Then, the Guilty began floating into the sky.

Eyes widening, Adrien's grip tightened on his staff from where he rested on the ground. _Fear._ So much fear. And not all of it his. Hands trembling, the terror Chat Blanc inflicted on Paris came rushing forward without warning.

Princess Justice's dual curses still ate away at Adrien's control. One feeding into the other before starting again in a vicious loop. Over and over again.

Adrien let out a shuddering sigh as the cycle shifted to the hope Chat Noir inspired.

Feeling Carapace's concern before Nino even touched his shoulder, Roi Bug glanced away from the skyline. But Nino's eyes were no less overwhelming. "We need to cast the cure, dude."

Roi Bug looked down as his frown deepened. "... I can't."

"Whaddya mean you can't!?" Grip tightening on Adrien's shoulder, Carapace crouched in front of Roi Bug to face his best friend directly. "Bro, we need to fix Luka so we can-'

"I mean, I _can't, _Nino!" Adrien's head snapped up as his own hands desperately gripped Nino's.

Carapace stiffened at Adrien's outburst.

"Do you know what happens every time I cast the cure and the akumatized are still running around? Paris _hopes... _and then that hope _dies._ A little bit more every time the cure goes out. And now I feel it and I can't, I _can't!"_

Nino wrapped his arms around Adrien as his best friend's whole body trembled.

Uncertainty and fear tainted the comfort Adrien derived from Nino's embrace. Still, he returned the gesture and the maelstrom of emotions within him went from madness inducing to merely intolerable.

**"Cataclysm!"**

Rubble that used to be Adrien's home rumbled as part of it imploded, leaving a gaping hole in its place. Dust obscuring Roi Bug's vision as he leapt into a fighting stance.

"Wait! It's okay, bro." The Bee's top sailed out of the hole and Carapace caught it. _Relief._ Piqûre D'abeille used him as an anchor to pull herself up.

"Nora! Nora!" The twins tackled their sister to the ground as she came up. _Joy._ Nora held them tight, uncharacteristically quiet.

Nino knelt down and cupped his hands before standing up with a handful of... Multi-nekos?

"Maneki-neko?" Roi Bug wiped at his eyes, held up his palm and one of the duplicates jumped onto it.

"More or less," Kagami replied. _Gratitude. _"The Mouse Miraculous was very useful."

"What happened?"

"I was fighting an akumatized villain called Catalyst. When Princess Justice came back fighting her." Kagami pointing at Piqûre D'abeille. "Then Catalyst transformed into Mayura and I pulled us into the hole you left to evade the sentimonster."

"Smart move," Nino remarked.

"I say we could've taken 'em!" Nora voiced from where she held the twins. _Shame._ She didn't like losing.

"Perhaps," Kagami allowed, some of her doubles inspecting Luka while others stared at the sky. _Frustration._ If she had moved faster they could have avoided this! Her fists clenched as another blast of darkness struck a nearby building.

It glowed darkly for a moment before fading. People drifting into the sky as the curse took hold. Multi-neko suppressed a shudder. _Fear._

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get the oversized termite!" Nora stood and hit her fist into her palm. _Eagerness._

"It's not that simple, dude." Carapace pointed at the sentimonster. _Caution._ "We don't have anymore wings to get us up there."

"What of Voyager's power?" Kagami suggested. _Determination. _"He could teleport us easily."

"Then let's find this Voyager and go!" _Impatience._

"Dude's not returning my calls." _Unease._

"M. Chef, why's that boy look like Ladybug?" _Confusion._

"May I suggest one of you take my Miraculous since Luka is unable to assist you." _Agitation, exhaustion, resolve._

Stop.

"What if we-" _Uncertainty._

_Stop._

"-won't work!" _Frustration._

_ **Stop.** _

"-have a better idea!?" _Anger._

_**"STOP!" **_Adrien threw his yo-yo and launched himself onto a nearby rooftop.

Too much! It was too much! Nora and Nino's snowballing argument. Wang Cheng trying to pacify Etta as Ella tried to get her older sister's attention. Sass worrying about Luka. Righteous Fury's continued bombardment in the distance. And Kagami-

_Concern._

Blinking, Adrien glanced at his shoulder as he realized he'd forgotten one of the Multi-nekos.

"Is it her curse?" Kagami asked, getting right to the point.

Nodding, Adrien took a deep breath. "It's so overwhelming! I can't think straight! And there's a whole city out there that's waiting for _me _to fix everything!" _And I don't know how!_

"... I won't pretend to know the sting of Princess Justice's whip. Or understand how heavy your load is. But you bear the mantle of Ladybug. You brought us this far. We're too close to lose our resolve now!" Kagami set a small hand on his cheek. She had that look on her face. The one that said: _You have to make__ a decision, Adrien._

Roi Bug stood in awe of Kagami's faith in him. He felt it drown out the myriad voices in his head. Adrien had so few people who believed in him, he often forgot what it felt like. _Peace._

"... Well?" Kagami demanded.

Adrien merely nodded as he wiped tears from his eyes, breathing deeply.

Princess Justice was breaking the rules. The King was gone but the Queen was still in play. Which meant he needed to 'checkmate' her, too. Adrien wrapped Kagami's faith around himself like a cloak and turned back to the others. Eyes focused and clear. He wasn't done saving Paris, yet.

* * *

"Hold on tight!" Roi Bug lassoed one of the sentimonster's legs as it passed and let it yank him off the Eiffel Tower. Wind buffeting him as he got caught in its wake. Swinging onto the sentimonster's back he rolled into a crouch.

And there she was. Missing her crown, dress splattered in pink, whip no worse for wear, and bag at her side.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Princess Justice asked without turning around. Gaze fixed on the city beneath them. The Guilty floating for all to see. Hundreds of thousands.

Glancing at them for a moment, each one's greatest sin popped into his head as his focus shifted. _Adultery, theft, tax evasion._ Roi Bug flinched.

"You can do this, Adrien."

Breathing deeply, Adrien gave a nod and kept his eyes on Princess Justice. "Not the word I would use, my Lady."

_Annoyance and affection._ "... I don't expect you to understand. Justice requires sacrifice."

He stepped closer to her, careful to keep his back hidden, the sentimonster's full length between them. "I seem to remember sacrificing myself quite a bit so you could bring the akumatized to Justice."

Her grip on the antennae tightened. _Fear, anger, guilt._ "Th-that is not the same!"

"Your right," he agreed. "I was the one doing the sacrificing. Not them."

_Indignation. _Princess Justice whirled to face him as her blue eyes narrowed. "You'd turn against me, too? Just like everyone else!? You all turned _against me!"_

Righteous Fury rumbled in displeasure at its master's agitation, exoskeleton glowing faintly under their feet.

"Disagreeing with you doesn't mean I've turned against you, my Lady," Adrien reasoned.

**"Liar!"** Flying closer, her whip sailed at him.

Letting it strike his palm, he caught it in one hand. Its power already coursing through him. "Your dust doesn't let people lie."

_Shock. _"How did you do that? I struck you. I... I hit you before, didn't I? How are you still standing?" She floated closer.

"I... have practice at feeling too much at once and not letting it out." Thanks to Gabriel. That lying, manipulative, egotistical, hypocritical, _sonofa-_ Adrien bit the inside of his cheek.

Glancing at her bag Princess Justice yanked her whip out of his grasp. "So, you're not lying. That doesn't mean you're right! I must bring Justice to Paris!"

Approaching cautiously, Roi Bug kept a hand close to his yo-yo in case she tried to attack him in earnest. "Revenge isn't Justice. You know that. Remember?"

"... I do." She looked down as another building was hit. "I remember letting the Guilty hurt the Innocent! Letting people who have never shown an ounce of remorse get away scot-free! Showing mercy to people who _don't deserve it!_ Who haven't _earned _it!" Her gaze turned to him with frustration and anger in her eyes. _"That_ is what I remember!"

He let her rage wash past him. "Mercy is never earned. That's why it's Mercy. Because you _don't_ deserve it. Forgiveness-"

Princess Justice laughed. "Oh, _forgiveness!_ You're _really _good at that, aren't you? But I'm done forgiving! From now on everyone gets _exactly. What. They. **Deserve!"**_

Temper flaring, Adrien shot his hand out toward a girl barely younger than them as she floated past. Face frozen mid-scream. Dark glow proclaiming: _Self-righteous. _"Is _this_ what they deserve!?"

No, yes, no, yes, no- "Silence!" Princess Justice's whip flew at him again. This time Roi Bug whirled his yo-yo as a shield to deflect it.

_Fear, anger, impatience._

"Easy," he whispered.

"This isn't working, Adrien."

"Wait," he replied. "Just wait."

_Love, hate, love, hate,__ love, hate! _Princess Justice struck again and again as she advanced. "Why? Why do you side with the Guilty!? Don't you see they _hurt everyone!?"_

_Guilt. _Roi Bug forced himself to meet her gaze as he kept up his shield. "... Everyone's hurt someone."

"I've never harmed an Innocent person in my life!" She slashed her whip in a wide arc.

Bringing out the Monkey's staff and the baseball bat Lucky Charm, he used both weapons to deflect her attack. "Of course, you have! You're human aren't you!?"

"They were all _Guilty!" _She insisted, agitation causing the sentimonster to rumble as she struck. "They all deserved it!" 

Adrien's eyes narrowed. "Did Luka 'deserve' it?"

Flinching, her whip missed its target.

"Or Kagami?" He pressed. "Did _she_ 'deserve' the way you treated her?"

_Regret, determination, shame._

"She should know what she's done to you," he whispered.

"... She does."

"No- I- Quiet! Be _quiet!"_ She held her head between her hands as a drum pounded in her skull. "Justice! I am Justice!"

"... You've always been the one to make concessions haven't you." He approached her slowly, stomach churning as he felt everything she did. "Always the one to bend first."

"What would you know about it!" She snapped, glaring but not retreating.

"I know. I know because when I saw a chance to be selfish, I _took it!"_ He stood an arms length away from her. "Always expected to be perfect. Always expected to put your duties first. Always expected to act like you're not a moment away from breaking down!"

His words echoed in her mind. Impossible to deny. _"Yes,"_ she breathed.

"It's no wonder we bent under the pressure." Eyes softening at her, Adrien reached for her bag and-

Princess Justice kicked his hand away and flew back. _Righteous Fury. _"You won't convince me to abandon my cause!" _Indignation._

"Adrien. It's time."

"I can see that." Adrien gritted his teeth and leaned heavily on his staff as Princess Justice's emotions tried their best to drown him.

Rising above her sentimonster as its glow brightened, Princess Justice moved to take advantage of Roi Bug's weakness.

A great wind suddenly swirled around Righteous Fury, buffeting the sentimonster and throwing Princess Justice off balance. She willed her sentimonster to push against it but the wind came from one direction one moment and another the next. Keeping them from balancing out.

Adrien flattened himself on the sentimonster's back but the wind itself seemed to hold him steady. His eyes widened in realization. "Nice of you to fly by." If Carapace and the others managed to contact the adults then that meant Plan B was a go.

"Enough!" Princess Justice flew back to the sentimonster's head and grabbed hold of the antennae. Righteous Fury roared as its eyespots blasted darkness in all directions.

Wind Dragon faltering as the darkness drained Muqīn Long of her energy, she was forced down. Sabine streaked earthward, rematerializing on top of the Tour Montparnasse, collapsing with exhaustion.

Absently noting that this part of the city was yet to be Judged, Princess Justice turned Righteous Fury in the direction of the Dragon. Firing four huge blasts of dark energy at the tower.

Her attacks never got close. Shell-ter blooming between her and the city, the huge green sphere rose over the Tour Montparnasse, covering entire arrondissements, protecting them from the bombardment of curses.

The sentimonster shrieked as its own power exploded too close for comfort, sharply veering off.

"I've broken through your friend's shield before!" Princess Justice announced over her shoulder. "I'll do it again!"

Righteous Fury dove into an accelerated descent, spiked legs first, right at the Shell-ter.

"Adrien?" Muqīn Long spoke from his earpiece, sounding out of breath.

"Sabine?" Roi Bug gripped the sentimonster's exoskeleton tighter as they sped towards the Shell-ter. Confusing emotions coming from the Dragon, too fast to sort through, one after the other.

"... Bring back my daughter." _Hope._

"... I will," Adrien promised.

Right before Righteous Fury made contact with the Shell-ter a Voyage portal opened and they sped through.

* * *

First thing Adrien noticed was the cold, then how hard it was to breathe, and the odd feeling of falling. Wind rushed past him, even the sentimonster's great wings blown back, useless against the force of it.

They were in free fall. So high up the Earth's curve was visible. Frost beginning to form everywhere, thin atmosphere giving little buoyancy, gravity pulling them back in. Righteous Fury was too big and moving too fast to stop itself.

Like he planned.

Releasing his grip Adrien fell in sinc with the sentimonster. Giving him a clear view of Princess Justice desperately holding onto the antennae, issuing commands Righteous Fury was powerless to follow.

Her eyes met his and his heart twisted. _Betrayal, anger, heartache._ She yelled something but it was lost to the wind. _H__ate. _Still, he could guess. _Grief._ Their tears fell into the sky as she mourned the loss of her victory.

His guilt and shame bubbled up and mixed with her emotions, threatening to drown him. Focus! Arm trembling and vision fading, Roi Bug launched his yo-yo at Princess Justice. Straight for the akumatized object. "Now!"

**"Cataclysm!" **Multi-neko's voice didn't reach her own ears but the power of Destruction still responded as she leapt off the yo-yo and slammed her charged fist into Marinette's bag.

As it crumbled to dust an akuma and amok fluttered out. Righteous Fury and Princess Justice vanished, leaving just Marinette. The waves of relief and love that surged through Adrien almost distracting him from purifying the butterfly and feather. Almost.

_Fear, terror, panic! _Marinette's fright rose as she fell and Adrien angled himself to tackle her into a hug, causing them to spin. Multi-neko holding on for dear life as the wind battered her mouse-sized form. Adrien closed his eyes as he embraced her.

Kagami and Marinette were yelling something but Adrien couldn't hear them over the wind. _Fear, relief, confusion, satisfaction, expectation, love._ Princess Justice's curses still held sway and his mind was finally breaking under the strain.

Forcing himself to focus on the Lucky Charm against his back Roi Bug whispered the words. Glowing ladybugs the last thing he saw before letting sleep claim him.

**"Miraculous Mister Bug!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's curious, Kagami only told Adrien about what happened during Ikari Gozen. Though, Marinette _was_ thinking of Animaestro.
> 
> ... Man, I'm nervous.


	14. Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! The penultimate (hopefully) chapter!

Falling.

Adrien remembered falling.

Green bubble bursting as his Cataclysm touched it. The Eiffel Tower rushing past them. Her hand in his. Yo-yo whirling. _Excitement._

Blue hand releasing him. Tour Montparnasse reflecting his descent. Plagg telling him to transform. Her arms wrapping around him. _Trust._

Wind howling in his face. Earth's curve bright against the sun. His arms wrapping around her. Ladybugs swarming. _Relief._

Papillon stood in front of him, Nathalie unconscious and detransformed at Gabriel's feet. Grey mask twisting as his so-called father sneered condescendingly. "You think they'll accept you? _I_ am the only one who _**gives a damn **about you!"_

Shadows swirled at the edges of his vision but the rage pushed them back. "You cared more about your precious butterflies than you ever cared about me!" Opening his yo-yo he pointed the white void at the villain. "So, _here! **Take them!"**_

Thousands of white butterflies blasted out of his yo-yo and slammed into Papillon, disorienting him. Launching himself forward, Adrien's fist connected with Gabriel's jaw in an uppercut. The Butterfly Miraculous sent flying as darkness pulled him under.

Adrien jolted upright, heart pounding and lungs gasping for breath as the dream clung to him. Hands wrapping tightly around the sheets of the bed he found himself in. He wasn't falling. The ground wasn't racing up to meet him. Gabriel wasn't there. Papillon wasn't there. Adrien was safe. Safe...

Glancing around, Adrien's mind slowly placed him in one of the suites at Le Grand Paris. Outside, the sky was the deep blue of predawn... Dawn? The sun was setting. It should be _setting!_

Shoving the sheets away, Adrien scrambled to his feet. Prompting his vision to darken as he became lightheaded. Nearly falling, Adrien knocked a bedside lamp off its cabinet as he attempted to steady himself against it. Willing his limp, shaking limbs to cooperate, Adrien forced himself upright.

The double doors of the bedroom banged open as a large man rushed in. Adrien's heart jumping into his throat as he dropped to the floor... Before the Gorilla's face came into view. His bodyguard's strong arms lifted Adrien back onto the bed.

"Wh-what... ?" Adrien's thoughts jumbled together. Too muddled to settle on a single question.

Easy, he signed. There was something odd about the Gorilla. He didn't have his perpetual scowl as he knelt down to look at Adrien eye to eye. You've been asleep for a while.

Sleeping? No, Adrien didn't have time to sleep he had to save- "Marinette!" Trying to stand, Adrien's head swam and he fell against the bed. The Gorilla caught him by the shoulders as Adrien's heartbeat hammered against his chest. "Let go! I have to save Marinette!"

"Kid, relax!" A black blur zoomed into his face and stared at him with worried, green, catlike eyes. "Marinette's safe! She's safe! You did it. You saved her, Adrien."

"Plagg..." Breath steadying, Adrien cupped his hands and Plagg settled into them. His eyes watering as the kwami's words sank in and his memories caught up with him. It was over. Everyone was de-akumatized. The only emotions in anyone's head were their own. Only emotions in _his_ head were his own. _"Plagg."_ Voice wavering, Adrien held the little kwami to his chest as his tears fell.

Shifting awkwardly, the Gorilla sat on the bed next to Adrien and tentatively placed an arm around the boy's shoulders. Adrien all but melting into the embrace.

Did Adrien's scarlet nightmare really only last a day? It felt much longer. Plagg purred and Adrien's fingers curled gently around him. Eyes stinging as the frustration, fear, and stress of yesterday rolled down his cheeks. A drop or two landing on Plagg, much more soaking the Gorilla's shirt. Neither complained.

So many questions crowded his head. But they could wait. There was time. Adrien let the warmth surrounding him lull his anxiety and confusion away, until his tears were spent and the sun was painting brighter colors across the sky.

Blinking, Adrien sat up slowly and wiped at his eyes. The Gorilla slept in a chair with his chin on his chest.

"Up again?" Plagg yawned as he roused himself.

Nodding, Adrien was suddenly aware that his Miraculous was back on his finger. Reaching a hand to his ears Adrien felt nothing but skin. "Where's Tikki?"

"Back with pigtails, of course," Plagg informed him.

"Good... That's... good..." Thinking about Marinette made his chest clench and his stomach churn. He didn't quite understand. Sweat beaded on his brow and his heart sped up. Even as he felt a great burden lifted off his shoulders...

Clearing his throat, Plagg floated in front of Adrien. "Don't know about you, but I could go for a whole buffet of Camembert!"

Adrien smiled briefly at Plagg's attempt at normalcy but his brow quickly furrowed. Marinette was with her family again. Kagami, Nino and Luka too, probably. They were all with their parents. Parents who _didn't_ terrorize the city and _didn't _keep their not-actually-dead spouse a secret from their kids and _didn't _try to **_brainwash their ONLY SON _**and _didn't-_

"Adrien."

Adrien's head snapped toward Plagg, uncurling his fists. Taking deep breaths, Adrien tried to blink the tears out of his eyes, wiping them away when that didn't work. "I... Where's Gabriel?"

Plagg's fur bristled in rage at the mention of that name but it faded quickly. Eyes softening with concern for his holder. He wasn't sure how Adrien would react... "A nice comfy cell next to Nathalie."

"Good!" Eyes stinging, Adrien willed himself to stop crying. Dear old dad didn't care about him! Gabriel _-__Papillon- _made that perfectly clear! ...So, why did his heart ache? Why couldn't he stop caring about that sorry excuse for a human being?

"A-and Maman?" Adrien asked tentatively. "What about her?"

Ears flattening, Plagg moved closer. "She's still down there. Tikki and Nooroo told us what Gabriel did... Adrien?"

No more crying. He'd done enough crying. Stop crying! His vision blurred. _Great._

"She was right _there,_ Plagg." Adrien's voice broke. "She was _right there_ and he... Do you know how much I wanted to see her face just one more time? How I begged him to explain what happened? I could've visited her every day. Talked to her. Told her about meeting all of my friends. I could've had my _mother, _Plagg! Even if..." Adrien took a shuddering breath as his voice rose. "Even if she couldn't hear me... Even if she couldn't wake up! _I could've **been there!"**_

The Gorilla jumped to his feet at the yell, instantly awake, stance ready to defend, chair toppling to the floor. Adrien flinched at the sudden movement.

But Plagg focused solely on Adrien. Floating closer, he placed a paw on Adrien's cheek and gazed into his eyes, the boy leaning into his touch. Ten thousand years of loss and he still couldn't find the right words.

"...I know you would have." Because that was the only thing Plagg could say.

* * *

Nora was growing tired of the tense silence between the old man and Baguette's maman. Baguette herself shifting uncomfortably between them. When the runt came in she practically threw herself into a hug with Hawaiian Shirt. Muttering apologies for being akumatized.

Stupid. Wasn't her fault Mothman went all sudden death on them. The supposed adults agreed on that at least.

They talked for a bit about things Nora didn't quite get until one of them mentioned Sleeping Beauty. One of the things she didn't understand was why Bug Boy was such a touchy subject. He saved them, after all. Baguette spoke intermittently with a little bug-like creature that floated around, like the one that gave Nora her Bee powers but red.

Mind drifting back to the mansion, she remembered how the Royal Runt had called her an amateur. _Amateur! _Her! The regional champion -once she mopped the floor with that one girl- called an amateur by a shrimp with _years_ less fighting experience! Well, Nora showed her who the amateur was!

... At least until Peacock Lady and Cat/Mouse Girl showed up. Relief at having the Royal Runt's 'evil monologue' interrupted quickly turned into confusion as a weird dark fluid filled up the entire mansion's considerable space. Cat/Mouse Girl practically dragging her into one of the many holes in the floor.

Nora didn't like how little she actually got done as Piqûre D'abeille. Even if Alya's boyfriend said otherwise. The main job was all Sleeping Beauty.

_"You're gonna go up there by yourself? You got guts Bug Boy."_

And Cat/Mouse Girl but still. Nora helped distract the akuma victims at ground level so the others could go help Bug Boy with his plan. Some of Cat/Mouse Girl's duplicates backing her up. She got about half of those akumatized lightweights with her Venom before the ladybugs swept through.

Everything going back to normal.

The door clicked open as Sleeping Beauty and his best friend walked in.

Baguette jumped to her feet at the sight of him. Multiple emotions crossed his face before they seemed to settle in his gut. Alya's boyfriend squeezed his hand reassuringly. Baguette's maman walking up to give both boys a hug while the old man looked down. A tiny floating cat came out of Sleeping Beauty's overshirt and zipped toward the red bug.

_Oh, _thought Nora as realization dawned on her.

* * *

"... I'm sorry." Marinette finally ventured.

They were by themselves in one of the side rooms. Plagg and Tikki spoke with Wayzz on the balcony. Sabine and Fu giving them some privacy as they spoke about... other matters. Oppressive silence filling the too large room for too long moments.

Eyes widening slightly, Adrien turned to face her from his inspection of the blank wall. "What are you sorry for? It wasn't your fault."

"I-I said some... terrible things to you and I..." Marinette curled her arms around herself. "I didn't mean it."

Adrien stared. "You... remember?"

Marinette looked down. "Not... exactly. It's like a dream. Th-the harder you try to remember the more it slips away. But..." Her eyes burned as intense and unpleasant emotions boiled up from hazy half-forgotten memories. "I'm sorry... Chat."

"Hey..." Adrien hesitantly placed his hands along her arms. Tensing at his touch, Marinette's tears fell despite her efforts. Arms itching to wrap around her, Adrien's heart ached at her distress. "It wasn't... It wasn't _you. _It was Papillon. _Gabriel."_ Adrien's hold tightened protectively.

"... I-is that why you can barely look at me?"

Adrien stiffened. "No! I-"

Marinette pulled her head up so she could look him in the eye. Cheeks stained with tears.

"... It wasn't _you!"_ he repeated, meeting her gaze.

"But she hurt you." It wasn't a question.

Letting his arms drop, Adrien stepped back, averting his eyes. Although she was gone Princess Justice still invaded his thoughts, her accusations echoing in his mind. "Do you... really think I abandoned you?"

Marinette blanched and her breath caught, eyes widening with horror. "What?"

Wincing, Adrien's hand gripped his other arm, shoulders hunching. "That wasn't fair. I shouldn't have said that! Shouldn't have-"

"You never abandoned me!" Marinette gripped his hands in hers. "You were always _there_ for me! As both Adrien _and_ Chat Noir! You-" Her voice broke. "You saved me..."

Stomach churning with guilt, eyes downcast and hands trembling slightly, Marinette thought of everything she couldn't remember. Everything her akumatized self might have done to her friends. Her family. To Adrien. Oh goodness, he _hated_ her didn't he!? Everyone hated her! And they should, she was a lousy excuse for a hero! Couldn't even control herself enough to fight off Papillon's control like Chloe! Hurting her partner, her friend, her crush-

_"MARINETTE!"_

Snapping out of her downward spiral Marinette found Adrien's eyes right in front of her, staring into her soul with barely restrained panic, cradling her face in both hands. Seeing her expression clear, Adrien's eyes blazed as his worry made way for something else.

"I _don't_ hate you." Adrien enunciated every word. _"No one _hates you."

A sob escaped Marinette's lips, realizing she had spoken aloud.

"You saved me countless times!" His eyes watered as her's did the same. "You saved _Paris_ countless times!" Yellow smoke intruded into his thoughts, helpless to stop the cycle no matter how many Second Chances he got. "It-" Shame choked his throat and he swallowed it back, averting his eyes. "It's about time I started pulling my weight..."

Frowning, Marinette placed her hands over his. "Who... said you weren't pulling your weight?" His silence was answer enough and the guilt _cut_ at her.

Piecing Adrien and Chat Noir together was surprisingly easy when she let herself consider it. Virtues and flaws that made a terrible sort of sense together. Once Marinette understood that he felt just as alone as she did. And Princess Justice threw it all in his face.

"Well, she was _wrong!" _Marinette snapped. Gripping Adrien's hands firmly as they trembled.

Grimacing as his chest tightened, Adrien refused to look at Marinette. He knew that. He _knew_ that! Didn't he? So why did Princess Justice's words still feel like the sting of her whip? Leaving him raw and flayed? Why was he still... afraid?

Legs giving out, Adrien all but collapsed to the floor. Dragging Marinette with him. He stared blankly at the wall as his reddened eyes released their tears. Fingers instinctively returning her grip.

"Adrien?"

"I... I feel so _useless."_ Adrien choked out. "E-every time I think about it I go back to how _you_ could've done it better. How you wouldn't have made my mistakes, how you wouldn't have needed more than one miracle cure, how-" Adrien pulled his legs to his chest and buried his face in his knees. Marinette releasing his hands as he wrapped his arms around his legs. "How it would've b-been _better_... i-if _I_ got akumatized... instead of you..."

Despair seemed to pool inside her, pressing against her chest, her gut, her throat. Making it hard to breathe. It came off Adrien like a thick cloud. Marinette remembered this feeling. Though her despair came from a different source the symptoms were similar. And neither responded to logic. "... _I _don't think it would've been better."

"O- Oh..." Was all Adrien could manage.

Tentatively, Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien's shoulders, like he did for her. Body shuddering, he took uneven, gasping breaths. As Marinette pulled Adrien close he released his legs, covering his face with his hands in a futile effort to stifle his sobs. Holding his head against her shoulder she stroked his hair soothingly.

She didn't say anything, no words felt adequate, as his tears were spent and his breathing slowed. So she offered as much reassurance through her presence as she could. Being his friend like he always was for her.

Eventually Adrien straightened, wiping at the tear stains on his cheeks as he fidgeted. Embarrassment coloring his features. A chill blew across Marinette where his warmth had pressed against her.

_"God,"_ he sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. "Why am I so weak?"

Marinette wasn't sure if it was the way he said it or what it implied but his words filled her with an angry protectiveness. "Adrien Agreste!" His eyes snapped towards her in surprise. "You!" She pointed a finger at his chest. "Are the _strongest_ person I know!"

Eyes widening at the glare she gave him, Adrien stared. Her earnest statement ringing in his ears. She meant it.

Ignoring the rising heat on her cheeks Marinette pushed forward. "You always protect people in danger! When you fall you get right back up again! Even with Aspik-" Adrien flinched and Marinette reached out, holding his hand firmly. "You didn't hesitate to be Chat Noir. To come back. You stood up to Papillon! You stood up to _Gabriel!_ Being hurt after everything you've gone through doesn't make you _weak,_ if anything it shows how strong you are."

The vise squeezing Adrien's heart loosened as he gazed into her eyes. Marinette's untainted words drowning out the akuma's echoes. His hand felt warm in her's. "..._I'm_ supposed to be comforting _you_."

"Maman and Papa did talk to me before coming here but..." Marinette looked away. "I... I shouldn't have gotten so angry-"

_"No."_ Adrien turned to face her and grabbed both of her hands, holding them together. "You have every right to be angry. No one can bottle up their emotions forever." _I should know._ "She _attacked _you." His voice lowered dangerously as he thought back to Lila's scheming. _"I'm_ angry at her, I can only imagine how _you_ feel!"

"Well..." Marinette blinked back tears as a knot in her stomach untied itself. "I guess it's a good thing we won't have to deal with her anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath, Marinette spoke evenly. "Alya said a bunch of our classmates that didn't get akumatized heard Lila's confession. One of them even got video. It's likely she'll get expelled so..."

"You don't seem very happy to hear the news," Adrien noticed, her fingers tightening in his grasp.

"I... I _hate_ her, Adrien!" Shame and rage bled into Marinette's voice at the admission. "I hate her _so much_ but I... I didn't want it to be like this!"

Adrien glared at the absent girl that hurt his friend. His crush. "You don't have to feel guilty over _her,_ Marinette. You-"

"But that's the thing!" Marinette's gaze bored into Adrien's eyes as she fumbled for the right words. "I don't feel guilty that I hurt her! I feel guilty that I'm _not sorry!"_

Adrien blinked in surprise.

"I'm _Ladybug,"_ Marinette stated, disheartened. "I'm supposed to be _better_ than this."

"You're _human." _Adrien reminded her gently. "And you're a girl who's selflessly put other people over her own needs for far too long. It's okay to... to not be perfect." A growing awareness pushed at Adrien as he slowly continued. "To put yourself first. No one-" His voice broke and Adrien cleared his throat. "No one will love you any less."

Swirling thoughts that pounded on the inside of Marinette's skull quieted down to manageable levels. Her rapid heartbeat slowing until it no longer roared in her ears. Allowing her to listen to the revelation in Adrien's voice.

Taking one hand out of his grasp Marinette cupped his face as she wiped a stray tear away. Leaving her hand there. "You know that's true for you, too. Right?"

Vision blurring, Adrien's lip trembled as he nodded. Throat refusing to cooperate in forming words.

Suddenly, Marinette let out a hiss of discomfort.

"What? What is it?" Adrien asked worriedly.

"Nothing! It's just... My foot's asleep."

Looking down, Adrien realized Marinette had been sitting on her leg for a while. He couldn't help it. A laugh escaped him. Freeing the lump in his throat and the tension in his chest.

"Wh-what's so funny?" Marinette protested, but the sound was welcome, bittersweet.

Adrien shook his head. "Nothing! I just... here." Lifting her up by the arms he stepped toward the bed. However, he miscalculated how asleep his own limbs were and they both flopped onto it with a yelp of surprise.

The cool sheets felt calming against their heated skin. Adrien and Marinette lying beside each other. Reddened eyes fixed on the other as they wiped their drying tears. Trying to make sense of everything.

"... I think," Adrien began, fiddling with his ring. "Th-that if we never held anyone else responsible for what they did while akumatized. Then we're not gonna start with Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Brow furrowing, Marinette placed her hand over his to stop his fidgeting. "Okay. Then we're not going to criticize Mister Bug for taking a while to beat up an entire _army_ without his partner!"

Lacing his fingers with hers, the crease in Adrien's brow mirrored hers. "I..."

"Especially since you won!" Marinette's grip tightened slightly, eyes softening. "You. Won."

Adrien stared at her. Vulnerable and small. "... H-h-how many times are you going to repeat that?"

Marinette smiled gently. "As many times as it takes."

Returning a tentative smile of his own, Adrien closed his eyes. Taking a deep, slow breath. There were still doubts he needed addressed, memories that lacked context, questions going forward. But now Adrien knew he wouldn't be dismissed out of hand. Knew he could ask and Marinette would answer.

And the same was true for her. Marinette had so much on her shoulders, now she didn't have to carry it alone.

If it was the only good that came out of this scarlet chaos, Adrien was glad they could finally be honest with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I finished the last chapter I realized that was the reason I wrote this fic in the first place. Ladybug Adrien winning against Akuma Marinette. Because no one else will. And once my main motivation was completed, well... Took a while to get this out.


End file.
